


Secret Desires

by UrsulaAngstrom



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:15:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6308572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrsulaAngstrom/pseuds/UrsulaAngstrom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plot Summary:  Tormented by the hidden truth of his lust for McCoy, Spock goes on shore leave and makes a startling discovery about the good doctor.  Will Spock's secret desires be reciprocated?</p>
<p>Author:  Ursula Angstrom<br/>Series: TOS</p>
<p>Rating: R for explicit sex and language<br/>Codes:  Spock/McCoy;  m/m sex; bondage-implied</p>
<p>Author's Note:  I hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.<br/>(Story was originally shared under the pen name Alondra Pierce)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Secret Desires   
by Ursula Angstrom

Chapter One

 

Captain's Lounge  
Deck 9   
2300 hours

They were playing a card game popular on Canopus 7. The object of *Lose It!* was to discard your worst cards before the end of the game. Each card had different point values. Whoever ended up with the least number of points when all the cards were played and discarded won the game. The rules were more complicated than Fizzbin, a card game Kirk made up during a mission to create a diversion. If you could survive a *Lose It!* competition without losing your temper or your mind that also was considered a victory. Many found the game too exasperating to play. The men in the room tonight enjoyed the fierce competition and the convoluted strategy of the stimulating game.

Spock and McCoy were with Kirk tonight, along with Scotty, Sulu, Chekov, Lt. Kevin Riley, and Lt. John Farrell. They were gregariously sitting beside each other at the round antique table in Jim's den. The Captain's Lounge was the only luxury Starfleet recently allowed the commanders of their flagships to have. Kirk used the room to entertain his friends, the crew, and visiting dignitaries.

They were a day away from Argelius, one of the most popular shore leave planets in the Federation. Relaxing with Kirk before planetfall made it seem like their shore leave had already begun. Everyone was talking about their plans while they played cards. 

Kirk was surprised when he saw Spock's name appear on the shore party list rather than duty roster. The Vulcan rarely took shore leave. It was a last minute change posted earlier this evening. Jim wasn't the only one on board who wanted to know where Spock was going on shore leave. Earlier McCoy had said, "Ten credits that it won't be Argelius." "No bet," Kirk had replied. "That's a given." 

As much as they were enjoying the game, Kirk and McCoy were both fidgeting inside wondering about Spock's intentions. Spock was a very private man who had a habit of keeping secrets. McCoy had assured Kirk that Spock was in perfect health. But they couldn't be certain this sudden decision to take shore leave was not related to Spock's recent pon farr. They both feared that Spock had made arrangements to secretly meet a prospective bride chosen for him by his family. A woman he would be forced to marry seven years from now.

Unaware of Kirk and McCoy's concerns, Riley brashly asked Spock about his plans for shore leave, because it would have been rude not to take an interest and leave Spock out of the conversation. Besides, the whole ship was gossiping about the Vulcan's startling decision. Riley was notoriously incorrigible. Kevin's mischievous chutzpah amazed everyone at the table. 

"Admit it," Riley teased Spock. "You plan to do something scandalous."

"No. I plan to do something that would bore you to tears, Mr. Riley."

Spock's voice was as sarcastic as that sleek raised eyebrow.

No one was surprised when Spock admitted he would be taking a shuttle and going to a different planet for shore leave. Argelius was a pleasure planet. The only Vulcans you ever saw on Argelius were sociologists studying the hedonistic culture of a world very different from their staid homeworld.

Kirk and McCoy were hoping that Spock would say that he was traveling to a fun though not provocative planet like Clio or Thetis 5. The captain and the doctor were disappointed when Spock told them that he intended to spend his entire shore leave meditating with the monks of Kelev; alien philosophers who practiced austere mental disciplines called the Kah'ta'nah. 

"We'll bail you out if you get into any trouble," McCoy quipped.

The Vulcan's sarcastic reply was as barbed as the doctor's exasperated jibe.

"What kind of trouble could I possibly get into ten fathoms beneath an alien sea meditating inside an underwater biosphere full of ascetics, Doctor?"

Only McCoy could make a shrug seem ornery.

"Grab the wrong chunk of floating sea kelp and the local fishermen will harpoon your skinny ass. The sailors on Merah'tua never leave port without projectile-launching rifles that fire HUGE tranquilizer darts."

"That's right," Jim said. "Don’t touch any of the purple stuff. The bait they use looks like lavender cotton candy drifting through the waves."

"The guys with the nets are trying to lure upaja into their traps. Upaja are mean bloodsucking sea serpents. They'll bite you repeatedly and you'll swell up like a blowfish," McCoy said.

"Thank you for the warnings," Spock said. "I have familiarized myself with all the local hazards."

"Happy communing," McCoy sassed.

Spock's expressive eyebrow defiantly warned McCoy that an argument was imminent if his tone of voice did not change. McCoy was not intimidated.

"You disapprove of my choice of shore leave diversion?"

"Diversion?" McCoy scoffed. "If putting the alpha waves of your brain into a temporary coma is your idea of diversion you need to have your head examined."

"You're the psychiatrist. Shrink my head, Witchdoctor."

Kirk started laughing and couldn't stop. McCoy laughed louder. Arms folded across his chest defensively, Spock just sat there looking smug. 

"That was a good one," McCoy amiably conceded.

"Smartass," Kirk chortled.

"Spock…Spock…Spock… What are we going to do with you?" McCoy sighed, rolling his eyes in an exaggerated manner as he smiled at the Vulcan. 

"I have a bad feeling you are going to tell me," Spock sassed.

Kirk and McCoy laughed simultaneously.

"Have you ever noticed that the only time he admits to having emotions is when he's insulting me?" McCoy said.

"Frequently," Kirk replied, eyes bright with love and mischief.

"What you need to do is go on shore leave and actually sow some wild oats for a change," McCoy suggested.

"Do you realize that 'sowing wild oats' is a Terran euphemism for accidentally impregnating women with children? This usually happens during one night stands men forget three days after they roll out of the women's beds."

"Ouch," Kirk said, grimacing.

"Hey!” McCoy objected. “My memory is better than that. I don't have sex as often as Jim does."

Kirk and the other men laughed heartily.

"You *do* when you're on shore leave," Kirk affectionately scoffed. "What about those Andorian twins and the woman from Zarz who dislocated your hip? How could you forget Xadel? She was built like an Amazon. I'm surprised she didn't crush your pelvis like a walnut when she came. She had more muscles in her thighs than you have in the entire upper half of your body."

"No she didn't," McCoy laughed, blushing as Kirk teased him mercilessly.

"Then why were you limping for two weeks after you returned from that vacation?"

"Some injuries take a while to heal."

"Was it worth it?" Riley asked with a salacious leer.

"Oh, yeah," McCoy said, grinning unrepentantly as he savored the naughty memories.

Spock's sigh was eloquent with sarcastic disapproval.

"Gloating does not become you, Doctor. I thought Southern gentlemen were not supposed to kiss and tell."

"I didn't tell them anything. Jim did. I just confirmed Riley's suspicions."

"Which was hardly discreet," Spock objected.

"You are such a prude," McCoy laughed. "Men and women from Zarz brag about their sexual conquests in personal monologue format when they self-publish every day on their global data sharing system. What I just said would seem ludicrously discreet to them."

"Xadel would be insulted," Kirk agreed. 

"The people of Zarz are promiscuous, voyeuristic, adventurous romantics. If you want a good time, take your lyre to one of their stage door cafes and play a few songs for the audience. You won't get out of there with your clothes on! Those amorous Amazons will pounce on you and kiss you into submission. They like to have wild orgies. You are far too young to be so virtuous, Spock. When was the last time you did something sinful?"

"You're a doctor, not a priest," Spock sassed, paraphrasing McCoy's favorite retort and using it against him. "My confessions will not be heard by your ears tonight--or any other night."

Spock's haughty eyebrow silently rebuked McCoy. Standing with serene dignity, Spock left them *very* curious when he departed. "Have an enjoyable shore leave, gentlemen." 

"You too, Mr. Thrill-A-Minute," McCoy taunted.

"Try not to give yourself a sex-induced hernia," Spock sassed back.

Spock's raunchy retort made everyone laugh. 

" *What* have you been putting in his vitamin shots?" Kirk said as the doors whooshed shut behind Spock.

"Nothing. I swear," McCoy replied.

Nobody believed him.

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

Hiding his jealousy behind a facade of sarcastic disdain, Spock left the Captain's Lounge and returned to his quarters. Technically Spock had won this bantering argument with McCoy because he fired the last verbal salvo. In truth, Spock knew he had lost because he would be spending his shore leave with strangers. So would McCoy, and that annoyed Spock too.

//McCoy deserves better than to spend his vacation drinking expensive liquor and consorting with women of dubious virtue// Spock fumed in the privacy of his churning thoughts.

Spock's pleasant mood evaporated when his vindictive memory taunted him with mental images of McCoy having a threesome with those Andorian twins. 

Four shore leaves ago that was all the crew seemed to gossip about after they returned to the Enterprise. Too many envious men had seen McCoy cavorting with the young lovelies on Vengari Beach. 

Spock overheard Kevin Riley verbally drooling with envy as he told Sulu and Chekov what he saw. "Their hands were roaming all over his body the entire time they were watching the sunset on that striped beach blanket. They acted so dreamy and so amorous I asked McCoy what kind of aphrodisiacs he slipped into their drinks. Doc just laughed and said, 'I don't need performance enhancers. The secret to pleasing an Andorian is to thrust sensuously and tongue-fuck their antenna at the same time.' "

That particular mental image was so vivid--and so exciting--it came back to taunt Spock at the oddest times. Like now, for instance… 

Vulcan's had more erogenous zones in their ears than Andorians had in their antenna. Imagining McCoy's nimble tongue tormenting his ears as Leonard's cock thrust into his body made Spock ache with longings destined to remain fantasies forever.

McCoy was a heterosexual Human male with an ex-wife, a daughter, and irresistible Southern charm that beguiled women.

Women weren't the only ones who found McCoy's fiery disposition and his gentle strength arousing. McCoy was passionate about everything he said and did. The tempestuous vitality of McCoy's nature tormented Spock's imagination. The doctor had earned a reputation for being an attentive, adventurous, devotedly satisfying lover.

The worst thing about having Vulcan ears was being unable to avoid overhearing so many things Spock would have preferred not to know. 

Such as: Yeoman Barrow's breathless confession to Yeoman Rand and Yeoman Tamura when Tonia and McCoy returned from their tryst on the Shore Leave Planet.

"I'm so happy I feel delirious!" Yeoman Barrows gushed.

"Why?"

"I seduced Dr. McCoy!"

"When?" Rand gasped.

"Where?" Tamura whispered.

"When we were on shore leave."

"How?" Janice demanded, eager to hear every detail.

Yeoman Barrows triumphantly told her friends all the flirtatious details. Then she lowered her voice and said, "McCoy is an incredible lover. I've never had so many orgasms in my life! Leonard takes his time and does everything so right. His passion makes me feel blissful. The waves of pleasure become so intense, I shatter every time I gush all over his rocks."

Her pornographic description of their lovemaking fascinated Rand and Tamura. They avidly listened to every lascivious word. So did Spock. Because he was far too aroused by that time to move. His erection blossomed so fast it was painful.

"What does he do that's so extraordinary?" Rand marveled eager to know the doctor's secrets.

" *Everything*," Tonia Barrows sighed dreamily.

"Doctors know things about human anatomy that we don't," Yeoman Tamura murmured, jealousy making her sly and vindictive as she tried--and failed--to not seem sulky. 

"Believe me," Barrows gloated, "There is nothing clinical about the way Leonard touches me. Whatever knowledge he possesses, he makes it seem like magic when we're together. I can't get enough of him. I've never felt this insatiable. The man's addictive."

"It sounds like you're drugged," Rand remarked, laughing playfully. But she wasn't playing. There was no humor in her eyes. Just a spiteful glint Barrows didn't notice because she was so smitten and giddy.

"Drugged by the lusty hypo between the doctor's legs," Barrows bragged. 

"Tonia!" Yeoman Tamura scolded Barrows. Tonia's X-rated words made the demure Japanese woman blush.

Lowering her voice Barrows said, "I crave those sensual injections like illegal drugs."

The erotic euphemisms Barrows used to describe McCoy's cock made Rand jealous. The descriptions of McCoy's sexual prowess made both women resentful. Spock could sense their bitterness from across the room. It surprised him that Barrows seemed to be unaware of how petty they were acting.

Spock often forgot how telepathically gifted he was. He had a high empathic quotient. Even with his psionic shields deflecting his perception of their actual thoughts, Spock was bombarded by the emotions he absorbed from others when he was curious.

What bothered Spock most--then and now--was how easily jealousy crept into his heart to make him feel resentful and envious too.

Tormented by his secret lust for Leonard McCoy, Spock rode the turbolift back to deck five alone. He walked into his quarters with a raging erection.

Masturbation never helped. His cock was craving the loving touch of McCoy's hands, not the furious, sexually frustrated touch of his own hands. Spock was too self-conscious and too annoyed to touch himself in provocative ways. Relying on stern mental disciplines, Spock used his telepathic mind to will his erection away. 

When he was done only his loneliness remained.

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** 

 

Bitterness and melancholy attacked Spock's consciousness like a plague of locusts. Spock finished packing for his trip in an envious mood that worried him.

//It is illogical to resent McCoy for being what he is// Spock mentally chastised himself. //You have always been bisexual. McCoy is not sexually attracted to you or any other man. It is absurd to take that personally.//

Spock wasn't the only one who sensed sexual tension crackling between them like heat lightning when they argued. Others claimed they could see it and feel it too.

But McCoy never touched him unless he was injured and required medical aid. McCoy's comforting touch had always soothed and reassured Spock. Unfortunately, there was nothing special about the way McCoy interacted with him when he was sick or injured. McCoy treated all of his patients with the same affectionate concern: scolding them with protective indignation when they decided to be recalcitrant.

McCoy teased Spock frequently, but never once had the doctor flirted with him.

McCoy was unrepentantly heterosexual. Only Tonia Barrows--and women like her--had the privilege of enjoying McCoy's gallant, mischievous charm. Spock remained tantalized from afar.

Now that his stunted glands had finally began producing sex hormones after his first pon farr, Spock was having a difficult time controlling the simmering lust that burned inside of him all the time. It vexed him like some kind of a demon. Desire taunted him incessantly. 

Libido suppressants were not a viable option. The drug would remain in his blood stream for days. Lethargy was one of the common side effects. One too many subdued moments and McCoy's diagnostic instincts would start going off like the intruder alert siren. Those piercing blue eyes missed nothing. 

Going to Merah'tua to study Kah-ta-nah with the monks of Kelev was a plausible lie. What Spock actually planned to do visit the pleasure palaces of Argelius. 

His objective was to find a sex surrogate and fuck the ravenous urges out of his system until he achieved some kind of erotic catharsis.

End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter Two

Secret Desires  
by Ursula Angstrom

 

Chapter Two

 

Planet: Argelius   
Location: The House of Many Joys

 

Spock had never been to a brothel.

//This was a mistake// Spock thought as another pretty whore seductively caressed the sleeve of the luxurious hooded robe he was wearing. Her blood red nails temporarily left marks in the indigo velvet.

He was disguised as a Kadiri nobleman. The beaded mask he wore over his face was hot and heavy, but it protected everything--especially his ears--from unwanted scrutiny.

"You, wealthy Kadiri. Me, expensive whore. Worth the money and the time. My name Badili. You want to fuck me, N'dio? 

N'dio was a Kadiri endearment. It meant 'sexy lover'.

"How do you know I am sexy?" Spock asked her. "You can't see what I look like."

"Badili can tell by the way you stride. You don't walk; you prowl. Like a predatory cat. That's sexy."

The hooded robe covered him from head to toe but the front of it had been dramatically designed to cling to his chest and his torso while leaving his legs exposed in a decorative aperture. To complete his exotic ensemble Spock wore the traditional skin-tight blue-black leather pants over a pair of expensive boots. The silk shirt he wore was also the blue-black color of a raven's wing. Matching leather gloves completed his ensemble.

The Kadiri were sensualists. Everything they wore and owned had sumptuous textures. The raven's-wing leather was buttery soft and it clung decadently to his lean body. 

Badili didn't sulk for long when he politely told her, "I appreciate the offer but I am looking for a male companion."

"Your loss," Badili said. "I can suck cock as good as any man."

//I doubt that// Spock thought, remembering the graphic complaints he'd overheard sexually experienced bisexual men utter after disappointing romantic encounters. 

According to those sexperts, women did not enjoy sucking cock. They did it perfunctorily. The objective was to get a man excited and entice him inside her. Spock logically assumed a bisexual man would know which sex gave the best blowjobs, because they'd fucked multiple lovers of both genders.

Spock had always been attracted to both men and women, but he had never had sex with a man. Leila Kalomi had been his only lover. The Vulcan priestesses he copulated with after T'Pring rejected him could not be called lovers. They offered him sexual consolation to save his life, just like they did to widowers who went into pon farr before they could find another suitable mate. It was also their sacred duty to become surrogate mothers for Vulcan women who were unable to conceive or carry a child to term. That was their function in Vulcan society.

None of the children he sired during his pon farr had survived. But he did what he was required to do by Vulcan ritual law. He copulated with Vulcan sex surrogates he did not know or care about.

Seven years from now he would have to fornicate with a Vulcan stranger again whether he wanted to or not. Until an heir was born he had not fulfilled his duty to perpetuate the illustrious lineage of his clan.

Spock dreaded the prospect of seeking a wife and starting a family he did not want. Before he resigned himself to that unenviable fate, he intended to experience the pleasures of the flesh like Human males frequently did.

The problem with that bright idea was his lack of sexual experience and his prudish Vulcan sensibilities. Every time someone approached him tonight, Spock tensed up. Much to his dismay, Spock learned that it was difficult to flirt with someone effectively when you could see their face but they could not see yours.

Maintaining his anonymity was essential. To be caught in such a place would be scandalous. Starfleet wouldn't care as long as he did not get arrested for violating local laws or customs. Many officers sought solace with whores when they were on shore leave. His crewmates would either be shocked or proud of him. If his identity was accidentally or deliberately revealed in a place like this, his Vulcan peers would shun him. His reputation would be irreparably ruined and he would be forever shamed. 

That's why Vulcans who secretly visited brothels always erased the memories of the sordid encounters from the minds of their temporary lovers. It was not ethical, but hypocrisy was preferable to being a social outcast.

The bitter irony of his circumstances made Spock resentful.

He was free to take a mistress, but Spock was not interested in having a casual affair with any of the women aboard the Enterprise. 

Chapel had offered to be his * 'anything' * several times. Spock found her obsessive infatuation unnerving. Christine was far too vulnerable and much too needy to give him what he wanted. 

Spock yearned to explore his sexuality in ways that would leave Christine feeling used and exploited when he inevitably tired of her. Chapel's clingy, effusive, meddlesome personality was annoying. Christine's infatuation would quickly turn to hatred if she was spurned. Spock had witnessed enough lovers quarrels to know that there was a lot of truth in Shakespeare's words: hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

There was also a great deal of truth in the old proverb: Against love and karma there is no defense. Tonight it was Spock's destiny to learn what the Hindus meant by those ancient words of wisdom…

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

Planet: Argelius  
Location: Cabaret Evocateur

Feeling skittish, conspicuous, and sullen, Spock left The House of Many Joys two point five-seven hours later with his identity, and his virtue, woefully intact. Seeking diversion, Spock wandered aimlessly into a notorious swinger's club where the customers swayed both ways--often at the same time.

Spock felt like a lone wolf when he entered the den of iniquity. His elaborately disguised appearance and his 'predatory' stride attracted the same kind of attention he'd received at The House of Many Joys. Covetous women propositioned him and greedy male hustlers offered to do him in every orifice for profit not for fun.

//It's the mask// Spock concluded. //Desire requires visual, mental and emotional stimulation. Your disguise is too mysterious. It intrigues but it also frightens. That's why they are so avaricious and wary. They want to be well-compensated in case you turn out to be ugly and sexually inept.//

Spock knew he wasn't ugly, but he wasn't sure he could perform sexually under these circumstances without some kind of an aphrodisiac. He had never made love to anyone unless he was under the intoxicating influence of the Omicron Ceti 3 spores or the irresistible compulsions of the pon farr.

Surrounded by people kissing and groping each other, Spock was curious but he was not aroused. Everyone he met seemed blah and predictable. He wasn't tempted in the slightest. But he longed to be.

Tense and melancholy, Spock watched the revelers with brooding fascination. When he got bored he decided to go into the lounge to get a drink and something to eat.

The atmosphere in the Galaxy Room was more subdued, but just as provocative. A troupe of Andorian dancers was doing an erotic ballet on the stage of the popular club. The audience found the sensual performances very appealing.

Every time the Andorians fondled each other's antenna Spock got very aroused. As he watched the dancers undulate and caress each other, Spock couldn't stop his mind from imagining what it would feel like if someone teased his ears with their lips and their fingers…

Behind the beaded mask Spock's eyes closed dreamily. His mind conjured up images so intense Spock had to bite his lower lip to stifle the urge to moan. The vivid erotic fantasy beguiled his overheated mind.

Spock didn't want to be here. He wanted to be alone on the ship with McCoy. In his fantasy they were together in his quarters. He was avidly studying a disk full of fascinating scientific data when McCoy emerged from his bathroom wearing a maroon terrycloth robe. The doctor looked intoxicating in that delicious shade of burgundy.

Spock turned to watch Leonard approach, his eyebrow cocked appreciatively.

"Anything interesting?" McCoy drawled reading the screen as he massaged Spock's shoulders.

"Not particularly," Spock lied, shutting off the screen. In his fantasy he smiled at his friend the way he longed to do in reality.

McCoy rewarded his affection with a kiss. The imaginary kiss McCoy gave him was poignant with longing. 

"Liar," McCoy whispered. "I saw all that gobbledegook about quasars and black holes on the screen. You were enjoying yourself."

"Not as much as I am enjoying this," Spock purred.

Wrapping his arms around McCoy's slender waist, he flowed into the doctor's arms and kissed McCoy passionately.

Distracting Leonard with more kisses, Spock enticed the man he loved into his bedroom and eased Leonard backward onto the mattress.

"May I? " Spock asked, tugging on the knotted cloth belt.

"Of course," McCoy laughed, beguiling him with a rakish grin.

Spock knew he would never see that love and desire in McCoy's eyes, but he could imagine it with impunity.

He was blissfully untying the burgundy knot--and imagining McCoy naked--when the audience interrupted his erotic reverie by applauding loudly for the Andorian dancers as they left the stage.

Annoyed, Spock scowled as the emcee politely informed the crowd, "That concludes the live entertainment portion of our show tonight. But Saffron, your favorite DJ, will be here playing mood music until we close at five."

More applause greeted the arrival of a curvaceous Capellan woman with hair dyed as yellow as saffron. She had a seductive voice and an eclectic selection of recordings that kept everyone in an amorous mood. The only thing that spoiled the moods she created was when Saffron recognized a favorite customer and greeted them with snippets of other recordings that resounded like the fanfare of a herald's trumpet. 

Sometimes the herald sounded like Elvis, other times he sounded like Garn of Tellar. The Dionuf she greeted with the lyrics "I want to be your teddy bear" was big and cuddly and almost as hairy as a grizzly bear. He had benevolent features and he liked to be hugged. Friends squeezed him like a life-sized stuffed animal.

Inhaling the exotic aroma of the incense that was smoldering throughout the room, Spock closed his eyes as he savored another sip of his mixed drink through the decorative straw. The drink was called Hawaiian Sunset. It tasted like a pina colada made with coconut milk, crushed pineapple and Antares passion fruit. The rum made the drink both potent and palatable.

Returning to his fantasy, Spock imagined picking a brandy snifter off the floor and dribbling Saurian brandy onto McCoy's hairy chest and flat belly. His erection began to throb like the beat of jungle drums when he imagined himself licking brandy out of McCoy's navel with the tip of his tongue.

Spock was lovingly caressing the doctor's ardent cock when the DJ interrupted his reverie with lyrics from yet another song. 

 

Doctor, Doctor, give me the news  
I got a bad case of lovin' you!  
No pill's gonna cure my ill  
I got a bad case of lovin' you…

The song's tempo was upbeat. It was a frenetic dance tune from a bygone era. The lyrics reflected his own thoughts and feelings with such uncanny accuracy Spock wondered if Saffron was a telepath. 

Then he noticed that Saffron wasn't paying any attention to him. She was smiling at Leonard McCoy!

The doctor had just walked into the Galaxy Room. McCoy was embarrassed but delighted by Saffron's flirtatious musical overture.

"Shh!" McCoy scolded, shushing her lips with the gentle caress of his index finger. Then he kissed Saffron on the cheek. "I'm trying to be inconspicuous."

"In that outfit?" Saffron scoffed. "You've got to be kidding!"

McCoy was wearing a Rigelian shirt-jacket that looked like it was made out of crushed emeralds. His black trousers had been tailored to show off his long, slender legs. The casual elegance of McCoy's attire was impeccably stylish. Saffron was not the only one admiring the handsome doctor.

Seeing McCoy wearing a garment that was the color of his green blood made Spock's heart race. Vulcan's associated green with love, perpetuation, and survival, just like Humans associated the color red with the same sacred needs.

Spock was infuriated as he watched McCoy flirt with Saffron.

Saffron's affection for the good doctor was obvious. McCoy's flattered laughter delighted the curvaceous DJ.

Spock couldn't hear their conversation because of the music. So he decided to eavesdrop on them with his tricorder. Spock never went anywhere without his tricorder. Putting the device on mute, so no one would hear the distinctive whine it made when the device was operational per duty regulations, Spock laid the tricorder on his lap, concealing it under the elegant tablecloth. Discreetly slipping a tiny receiver into his ear, Spock was able to listen to every word of their conversation. 

All he had to do was quickly program the tricorder to recognize and transmit only McCoy's voice and Saffron's voice into the receiver now hidden beneath the hood of his velvet robe. The tiny earplug was no bigger than the end of his thumb. It resembled a 21st century hearing aid.

Saffron was teasing the wisps of brown hair that curled out of the open neck of McCoy's shirt-jacket when Spock was able to look up and watch them again.

"If I weren't married I'd fuck you raw," Saffron said.

"If you weren't married I'd let you."

"Where were you when I was twenty-two?"

"Married to Jocelyn, regretting everything but Joanna."

"How is your 'Darling Girl'?" Saffron asked using an endearment that sounded like something McCoy would call his daughter in private.

Saffron had apparently known McCoy for years. Leonard sat down on the piano bench behind the control panel she used to program and broadcast the music. Saffron's microphone was off so they could chat quietly. They spent almost an hour sharing photographs of their children while they wistfully enjoyed a What Might Have Been mood that made Spock jealous.

"If only I'd met you first," Saffron sighed. "Then you wouldn't be here tonight looking for something you know you're not going to find."

"Love is rare," McCoy agreed. "But like another song says: If you can't be with the one you love, love the one you're with."

"That's what this place is about,” Saffron said. “Enjoy yourself, Leonard."

"I intend to," McCoy told her with a rakish grin.

Wishing he was the one McCoy loved--and wondering who the doctor was referring to--Spock watched with fascinated dread as McCoy's charisma attracted young lovelies from three different planets. McCoy was mingling with the gregarious crowd after he plucked a glass of champagne off the tray of a passing waiter.

For some inexplicable reason, McCoy politely discouraged the women's attention. Spock was baffled. The women wandered away sulking because McCoy was a sweet catch. That mischievous, boyish grin; those intense blue eyes; his worldly features and his suave demeanor intrigued them. Perplexed, the women furtively continued to watch McCoy too, wondering who was capable of captivating him tonight.

McCoy looked like he was brooding about something. He seemed restless, dissatisfied and irritable until he noticed the pretty bartender. The willowy young Andorian had creamy turquoise skin and her long hair was white as Terran clouds. 

Still spying on McCoy with his tricorder, Spock watched McCoy take a seat at the bar. Leonard smiled at the lovely bartender and ordered a drink called a Stinger.

"What's that, Handsome? I never heard of it."

"Pour one and a half ounces of brandy into a shaker and mix it with a half ounce of white crème de menthe. Put one-eighth of a teaspoon of honey in it and pour it into a rock's glass full of ice. That, my dear, is an Atlanta Stinger."

"Sounds like a sports team," the man at the next occupied barstool said. There were two empty stools between them. The Human looked ten years younger than McCoy, a Native American Indian with burnished coppery skin. His thick black hair was expensively barbered to create a feathery masculine style that skimmed his narrow shoulders. 

The man studied McCoy's features with the eyes of an expert. "Some of your ancestors were NAI too. What tribe?"

"Cherokee," McCoy replied, delighted by the scientific parlor trick. "Are you an anthropologist?"

"How did you know?" the younger man marveled with a delighted laugh.

"The way your eyes flicked from forehead to cheekbones to jawline when you studied the shape of my face. My guess is you're a forensic anthropologist."

"Right again! Are you a telepath?"

"No, but one of my friends is," McCoy chuckled. 

Smiling, McCoy leaned towards the athropologist and stuck out his hand. Intrigued, the man warmly returned the handshake as McCoy introduced himself.

"Dr. Leonard McCoy; U.S.S. Enterprise."

"Dr. Gabriel Red Hawk; anthropologist extraordinaire and son of the Navajo nation."

"Pleased to meet you," McCoy drawled.

"Likewise," the impressed anthropologist murmured. "Your reputation precedes you, Doctor. You've saved more lives than Earth has stars."

"Hardly," McCoy replied modestly, flattered by the sincere compliment. 

Dr. Red Hawk was impressed--and very aroused.

When Gabriel turned sideways Spock could see the prominent bulge of a noticeable erection trapped in the man's designer blue jeans. So did McCoy. Gabriel made sure Leonard noticed by striking a pose that was flirtatiously sly.

"You're too modest. I read the profile they did on you in the Federation Journal of Medical Science. Your commendations include the Legion of Honor and several Awards of Valor. You've also been decorated numerous times by the Starfleet Board of Surgeons. You've won the Aesculapius Award for Efficacious Medical Research three times. When serums and vaccines you create save whole planets full of plague victims you have to expect a certain amount of adulation from your colleagues, Leonard. May I call you Leonard?"

"Sure. Do you prefer Gabe or Gabriel?"

"Neither. My friends call me Hawk."

"Then I will too," McCoy murmured. His instincts told him that he and Hawk were going to become more than 'friends' very soon.

The svelte, attractive man moved seductively closer to McCoy as he admired Leonard with appreciative eyes. Hawk effortlessly charmed the doctor with his aroused adulation. Oblivious to everyone else in the room, Hawk and McCoy cordially sipped their drinks and talked about subjects of mutual interest.

Spock watched them enviously, glowering behind the beaded mask every time McCoy said something that made Hawk laugh. 

The only person who had the right to sling his arm across the back of McCoy's chair was Jim Kirk! 

//Why does it amuse and delight me every time Jim does that, but I am infuriated every time this stranger presumptuously touches McCoy?// Spock wondered.

His reaction to the flirtatious Dr. Red Hawk was not rational.

//There must be something in the incense. I am not myself tonight. I should leave before I do something I will regret// Spock thought.

Spock was in a volatile mood. 

He slid to the edge of the crescent shaped booth, but his knees buckled in amazement when he began to stand up. His ass hit the leather seat with a bone jarring thump when Hawk boldly caressed McCoy's hand as the doctor reached for his drink again.

"Can I try a sip of that?" Hawk asked.

McCoy laughed. "You're drinking Scotch. It'll be too sweet."

Hawk should have listened to McCoy's warning. He eagerly took a sip of McCoy's drink, but the taste of the liquors made him grimace. "Leonard, that'll rot your teeth *and * your liver," Hawk teased.

"Told yah," McCoy chuckled.

When Hawk leaned closer to McCoy and lowered his voice, Spock was able to hear every sizzling word the young stud whispered to the doctor. "Let's go somewhere I can fuck you. You're driving me crazy, Leonard."

McCoy briefly caressed Hawk's knee and said, "The feeling is mutual."

"Good," Hawk sighed triumphantly. "I've got a room in a hotel nearby."

"Sounds fine," McCoy drawled. 

The astonishing words burned through Spock's heart like corrosive acid. McCoy was going to accompany Hawk back to his hotel room and fuck him senseless!

Mental images of McCoy pleasuring the charismatic anthropologist with his virile cock made Spock so envious he almost hated McCoy.

//How can you give yourself to him and not me?// Spock thought venomously. //He doesn't care about you! He just wants to fuck the famous doctor.//

Mental images of Hawk caressing McCoy's body and pleasuring Leonard with *his* cock made Spock seethe with jealous rage.

"Let me get this," McCoy insisted, tossing his credit voucher on the bar as he said, "I'll meet you outside."

"Don't be long," Hawk whispered seductively.

Hawk's anticipation made McCoy feel desirable. Leonard looked so pleased and expectant, Spock couldn't resist the spiteful urge to intercept McCoy and ruin his plans.

When McCoy headed towards the men's room before he departed, Spock followed him with reckless determination.

End of Chapter Two


	3. Chapter Three

Secret Desires  
by Ursula Angstrom

 

Chapter Three

 

Unmasked, Spock was waiting for McCoy when the doctor emerged from the privacy of the middle stall. Thankfully they were alone in the men's room at the moment, but Spock would have confronted McCoy even if the room had been occupied.

"Spock!" McCoy gasped.

Startled, McCoy realized the Vulcan had been hiding behind the Kadiri mask Spock was holding in his left hand. Intuitively sensing Spock's emotional turmoil, McCoy studied the stoic Vulcan with those keen, compassionate blue eyes.

Maintaining his composure was difficult. Vulcan discipline failed Spock. It was impossible to control and express the same emotions simultaneously. 

Spock's deep voice sounded as ominous as distant thunder.

"Please don't go with him. Come with me instead."

McCoy's dynamically arched eyebrows soared incredulously.

"Where?" McCoy murmured, stunned by the Vulcan's fervent plea. Spock's voice was ragged with dismay.

"Anywhere," Spock whispered. 

The Vulcan looked at McCoy with such naked longing McCoy was rendered speechless. Astounded, all Leonard could do was nod affirmatively, stunned mute by surprise.

McCoy had to swallow twice before he found his voice. "Let me wash my hands and think up a convincing excuse."

McCoy's thoughts were racing faster than his heart. He couldn't think of words that made any sense. His mind was babbling.

Spock took a communicator out of a concealed pocket inside the luxurious velvet robe. "I' will pretend I am calling you from the ship. We can fake a medical emergency."

"Okay."

McCoy would have agreed to anything at the moment. Spock wanted him! Giddy with delight, McCoy was prepared to do anything the Vulcan wanted him to do. 

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

 

Leonard McCoy was a true Southern gentleman. Deceiving Hawk made him feel dishonorable. But the ruse worked. Medical emergencies happened all the time…

McCoy felt like a damn fool beaming back to the ship for no reason.

Spock had arranged transport to authenticate the ruse. Lt. Kyle was manning the station when McCoy materialized on board the Enterprise.

"Forgot something," was the only excuse McCoy could think of.

McCoy was halfway to the door when Kyle said, "I thought Mr. Spock was vacationing on Merah'tua."

"Change of plans," McCoy explained cryptically when the door whooshed open.

Something was going on, but Kyle had no idea what it was. When Kirk, Spock or McCoy started acting odd, it usually turned out to be a secret mission of some kind. Kyle decided he didn't really want to know, because it would probably ruin his shore leave. He was scheduled to beam down in the next shore party. //Please let the shit hit the fan *after* I come back from R&R// Kyle thought.

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

"Now what the hell am I supposed to do?" McCoy grumbled, talking to himself after he entered the empty turbolift. McCoy decided to go to his quarters and pretend to be looking for something rather than going to Sickbay. 

"Back already?" Scotty said, perplexed when he saw the doctor on deck five.

"Forgot something," McCoy muttered.

The lie worked once--and it worked again. Damned if McCoy knew why! He was blushing like an embarrassed schoolboy. Somebody should have noticed that he was acting weird.

As soon as he walked into his quarters he locked the door and called Spock.

"Where are you?" McCoy whispered.

"I am waiting for you in a nearby park." Spock gave McCoy the exact coordinates.

"Ready or not, here I come," McCoy teased.

"I'm looking forward to that," Spock confessed.

The sexy pitch of that deep baritone voice made McCoy's imagination run wild!

For luck, McCoy capriciously grabbed his secret cache of sex toys from its hiding place in the storage compartments concealed in the pedestal base of his bed. Starfleet couldn't design a comfortable mattress to save their cushy desk jobs, but the powers-that-be *loved* to design rooms and furniture with secret compartments. Jim called that kind of convoluted logic Cloak & Dagger Stupidity.

Grinning lasciviously, McCoy grabbed an unopened tube of lube from the medicine cabinet in the bathroom. He shoved the incriminating evidence into a backpack he retrieved from his closet. Then he went back to the transporter room savoring his good fortune.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Kyle asked.

"Yep."

McCoy gave Kyle the same coordinates Spock had given him a few moments ago. 

"Energize," McCoy said, vanishing in a flurry of golden sparkles.

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

Seconds later, McCoy materialized on a decorative pebble-strewn path that meandered through the wooded area of Trognar Park. Trees with silvery-green leaves rustled in the fitful breeze as storm clouds rapidly gathered and made the birds skittish.

The sky conditions reminded him of tornado weather on Earth. McCoy studied the sky apprehensively as the wind tousled his thick chestnut hair.

The sweltering heat made him sweat. It was mid-summer on this continent. The humidity on Argelius was always high.

The breeze was hotter than dragon's breath as the clouds churned overhead. The portentous climate made Spock seem ominous when he emerged from the shadows of the trees. The Vulcan was hiding behind the Kadiri mask again.

"BOO!" McCoy shouted gleefully, laughing when the eerie mask startled him in the darkness.

Falling into step beside the lurking Vulcan, McCoy said, "Try not to scare any children. That mask is spooky."

"If there are any children wandering the streets of this neighborhood at three-fourteen a.m. their parents need to be reported to the authorities for child neglect," Spock said.

"Agreed."

Spock was still wearing the leather gloves that concealed his hands. Kadiri skin was distinctive shades of mottled amethyst purple. There was no way for the Vulcan to convincingly fake the Kadiri's unique pigmentation. So he'd covered his hands with the leather gloves.

McCoy was surprised--and very turned on--when Spock briefly squeezed his right hand and said, "Where would you like to go?"

"Doesn't matter," McCoy replied, wishing he could see Spock's face when he smiled at the Vulcan. 

Looking at the gray-black clouds scudding across the luminous Argelian moons, Spock said, "We should decide on a destination quickly. It will begin to rain soon."

"I enjoy thunderstorms."

"I know," Spock murmured affectionately. "So do I."

They walked in companionable silence for a moment, savoring the erotic anticipation.

McCoy looked so content, Spock knew it really didn't matter to Leonard where they went as long as they were together. The Human's sentimentality was typical, but Spock was determined to think of something that would make this night memorable for both of them.

Letting sentimentality be his guide, Spock thought of the perfect place to take McCoy for their first romantic interlude.

Decisively hailing a Sky Cab as they emerged from the small park, Spock tugged on McCoy's hand and said, "Come with me. I have an idea."

"What?" McCoy laughed as they tumbled into the back of the small aircraft.

"Where to?" the cabbie asked.

"The Andromeda Hotel."

"Right away."

The fare would not be substantial, but the Kadiri passenger was a generous tipper. The surprised cab driver was pleased.

Spock paid the cabbie in advance and pushed the button that raised the privacy window between the front and the back seat. As soon as the black glass locked into place, Spock yanked off the claustrophobic mask and impulsively kissed McCoy's smiling mouth.

The spontaneous display of affection amazed the happy doctor.

Eager to reciprocate, McCoy raked his fingers through Spock's short tousled hair after he gently pushed the velvet hood away from the chiseled beauty of the Vulcan's face.

Craving McCoy's evocative touch, Spock nuzzled the doctor's palm with his cheek, eyes closing blissfully when Leonard sensuously caressed his face, neck and ears.

" *Oh… *" Spock moaned ecstatically when McCoy tantalized the erogenous zones in his ears with those wicked fingers.

Beguiling Spock with a long, lingering kiss, McCoy vowed, "I'm going to melt your heart."

"You already have," Spock murmured deliriously. "Long ago."

"NOW you tell me!" McCoy sassed.

The sarcastic joke made Spock laugh.

"You never let me get a word in edgewise," Spock bantered.

"Talk faster," McCoy scolded.

Laughing as McCoy hungrily tongue-fucked his mouth, Spock got so excited by their greedy kisses he didn't realize the aircraft had landed until the cabbie said, "We're here" over the intercom.

The intrusive sound of the man's voice annoyed Spock because it shattered their breathless mood.

"Wait for us," Spock grumbled as he put the mask back on and responded by intercom.

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** 

"This is not our ultimate destination," Spock explained as they got out of the back seat of the Sky Cab and walked across the landing strip on the roof of the luxury hotel. "I need to change my clothes and use the computer. I know where I want to take you, but I don't know the exact location."

"Exact coordinates are always a good idea,” McCoy said. “I don't like materializing inside broom closets. It scares the witches."

Amused by McCoy's quick wit, Spock laughed as he took off the Kadiri mask again. Smiling, he ardently kissed the doctor senseless in the stairwell.

"You are a sorcerer," Spock marveled, pressing McCoy into the corner where the walls merged on the landing.

"Can I quote you the next time you complain about one of my magic potions upsetting your delicate stomach?"

"Only if the medicine does not taste like pulverized frog's legs."

"Damn," McCoy cursed, snapping his fingers comically as he teased Spock.

"You do realize that I exaggerate?" Spock confessed as they walked down the stairs and entered the hallway that led to the penthouse suite.

"No…" McCoy replied, pretending to be shocked as he exaggerated his incredulity.

"I am a very convincing actor," Spock bragged as they arrived in front of the door of his suite. 

McCoy's silent laughter didn't remain silent for long. The doctor's amused snort quickly turned into a capricious giggle. "You're adorable when you're arrogant," McCoy teased.

"I know," Spock gloated.

The rich timbre of Spock's deep voice made McCoy shiver with expectant delight.

Spock noticed the brief tremor, wondering what caused it.

"You're chilled?"

The ventilation system was emitting a steady stream of frigid air, but they were not standing in the path of the air conditioning.

The way McCoy murmured the word "No" left little to the imagination. The sly smirk on McCoy's face was devilish. The lusty appreciation in his blue eyes was very flattering.

Spock got so excited, the emotions he felt made him react bashfully. Blushing self-consciously, Spock skittishly avoided McCoy's mischievous blue eyes. He wanted McCoy desperately, but his desire for the tempestuous doctor was making him nervous.

Spock's heart was soaring from the erotic exhilaration of the kisses they'd shared in the cab and in the stairwell. But he was about to open the door to a room with a huge, comfortable bed… 

As he manually entered the unlock code, Spock's fingers trembled with fear and excitement. McCoy was a sexually experienced Human male. Spock was a virgin to sex with men. He was not in the throes of pon farr. No Omicron spores had eradicated his inhibitions tonight. Would need and desire be enough?

Only time would tell.

Spock could feel every tick of the clock like he was waiting for a bomb to explode.

End of Chapter Three


	4. Chapter Four

Secret Desires  
by Ursula Angstrom

Chapter Four

 

The Vulcan was so lost in his anxious thoughts, the computer's voice startled him when it spoke to them from the intercom beside the door of Spock's hotel room.

The Verifier confirmed his identity with a discreet computer scan. Not recognizing McCoy, the computer asked, "Who is your guest?"

"Puddin' Tame," McCoy sing-songed. "Ask me again and I'll tell you the same."

Chuckling, Spock said, "There's nothing tame about you, Puddin'."

The computer dutifully recorded McCoy's name as Puddin' Tame when it labeled all the scanner data it collected when the doctor arrived with Spock. Images of McCoy's face and body, along with retina scans, would forever be stored in the hotel's database under that moniker.

Laughing silently as he bowed the doctor into the suite, Spock playfully swatted McCoy's rump when the doctor walked past him. McCoy laughed.

"No spanking on the first date," the doctor insisted.

"Killjoy."

Fondly remembering something Kirk once said about them, McCoy smiled at Spock and said, "Do you think we really could banter for days?"

"Probably."

"Let's drive Jim crazy when we get back to the ship."

"Deal," Spock agreed.

Sealing the pact with a playful handshake they quickly succumbed to lust. As soon as their eyes locked, their lips locked too. Magnetically attracted to each other, Spock and McCoy kissed each other ravenously.

The kiss was so intense, Spock felt enchanted when he gazed deeply into McCoy's sparkling blue eyes. Leonard looked as happy as Spock felt.

When thunder rumbled outside, it shook the frame of the skyscraper. The storm was right above them. Spock and McCoy savored the tingling sensation that ran through their bodies as lightning flashed outside the windows.

Totally smitten, Spock caressed McCoy's smiling face and murmured, "Many waters cannot quench love, neither can the floods drown it."

McCoy could quote poetry too. After he beguiled Spock with a sweet, yearning kiss, the doctor said, "Love is a thirst that is never quenched."

"Indeed," Spock murmured, his brown eyes smoldering with desire as he kissed McCoy rapaciously.

McCoy's romantic eloquence made Spock's heart soar! Leonard's eyes gleamed with passion when he said the word 'love'. Fervently hoping that *he* was the person McCoy loved, Spock did his best to beguile the enchanting doctor.

The sound of raindrops pelting the windows made the Vulcan curse under his breath.

"Hahv-varh! I wanted to arrive before the storm began."

Reluctantly extracting himself from McCoy's possessive grasp, Spock scolded his amorous friend. "If you don't quit distracting me, we will never leave this room."

"So? It has a great view of the city."

Lightning flashed again; still trapped inside the sooty clouds. Leonard drifted away from him to watch the storm through the huge picture windows.

McCoy gave Spock what he said he wanted--space to breathe and regain his shattered composure. Leonard wandered across the room with a contented smiled on his face. 

Spock felt anything but content when McCoy respectfully disengaged. He felt bereft. Wrapping his arms around McCoy from behind, Spock cuddled the sexy doctor who never failed to exasperate him.

"I want to take you somewhere evocative," Spock murmured as he kissed McCoy's fragrant neck. The distinctive scent of Leonard's expensive cologne excited him.

Curling his arms backwards so he could tease just the tips of Spock's ears, McCoy said, "Then take off that robe, but leave those leather pants on. You look sexy wearing that forbidden clothing."

"Forbidden?" Spock murmured as McCoy turned around in his arms.

"Isn't it some kind of sacrilege for a Vulcan to wear animal hide?"

"No. It would be considered barbaric."

"Savage," McCoy teased, pushing the velvet robe off Spock's shoulders. The luxurious indigo fabric fell to the floor, heavy as a stage curtain. "Cumbersome but beautiful," McCoy praised. "I like that color."

"I can program the fabricators to duplicate the fiber content of the velvet. What would you like the computer to make?"

"A blanket for my bed. You'd look gorgeous lying naked on such a bedspread. Your body will look like it's nestled in a midnight cloud while I'm making love to you."

The paroxysm of desire Spock experienced when he imagined McCoy's seductive words made him moan into the kiss as their tongues tangled fervently.

"Please!" Spock begged breathlessly. He wanted McCoy to act out the fantasy immediately.

"Now?" McCoy teased. "I thought you had other plans?"

"I do," Spock murmured fretfully.

McCoy was driving him crazy! First Leonard wanted to stay here, now he wanted to leave.  
Curiosity and desire are a maddening combination of emotions! 

"Let me change so we can leave," Spock said.

"Remember what I said about the pants," McCoy cheerfully reminded him as Spock hurried into a walk-in closet that was bigger than an actor's dressing room.

The luxurious accommodations of Spock's suite were impressive. Curious as a cat, McCoy followed Spock into the rectangular niche, watching avidly as the Vulcan tugged the silk shirt out of the tight leather pants.

"Need some help?" McCoy chuckled when they heard one of the seams rip.

"This is your fault," Spock chuckled, examining the hole in the right armpit of his new shirt.

Impishly tugging on the black hairs jutting through the hole, McCoy made the Vulcan moan as unexpected erotic sensations shimmered through Spock's body. The sensations were so amazing the first officer of the Enterprise looked stunned.

"I'm not apologizing for *that*," McCoy drawled, gloating as he savored Spock's reaction to his impulsive affection.

The Vulcan was surprised. Spock had no idea he possessed erogenous zones in that area of his body.

They were so hot for each other Spock was sweating too. That's why the shirt was sticking to his back and his arms.

Mesmerized by the sensual emotions McCoy was evoking, Spock rambled, "What are you doing to me?" Everywhere McCoy touched him Spock's body burned like the smoldering embers of a fire. 

"Nothing," McCoy murmured, nuzzling Spock's cheek with his own as he tantalized the Vulcan's left ear with seductive lick-kisses.

"Oh!" turned into some Vulcan word too garbled for McCoy's Universal translator implant to decipher.

"Mmm…" Spock moaned, drifting across the small room as McCoy gently pushed him onto the top of the wooden vanity table that was built into a niche in the far wall of the closet. When the chair got in McCoy's way, Leonard hurled it into the bedroom like a lion tamer throwing a temper tantrum.

Pinned against the tri-fold mirrors that were nailed to the walls, Spock snarled, "Rip it off!" when the silk shirt tenaciously clung to his back.

Eager to be coited, Spock's nimble fingers were ripping and tearing McCoy's clothing from the doctor's lean body. 

As the storm raged outside, illuminating the shadowy suite with brilliant flashes of lightning, McCoy's lips worshipped Spock's face with kisses. 

Delirious with lust, McCoy murmured, "You are so beautiful, Spock. You've got the face of a heathen god."

"You make me feel like a heathen, Leonard. Worship me with your cock."

"Every night," McCoy vowed, rubbing his cock against Spock's lean, hairy belly when the Vulcan's hot hands ripped his pants off his churning hips.

"And every morning," Spock gloated, anticipating the dawn.

"You're so damn sexy I'll suck you awake in the middle of the night," McCoy predicted.

" Yes!" Spock begged, bewitched by that Southern drawl.

"Later," McCoy chuckled, teasing Spock mercilessly.

"Now!" the Vulcan pleaded; his voice ragged with longing as McCoy sensuously kissed his way down Spock's hairy chest. Passionately adoring the Vulcan's body, McCoy reverently followed the sexy path of hair that wriggled its way down Spock's torso from sternum to groin.

Spock was so over-stimulated, he couldn't stop writhing or moaning. The sounds he made were intoxicating. Drunk with desire, McCoy kept doing anything that pleased Spock.

Spock was lusciously responsive to every touch, every kiss, every word, every smile. McCoy could deny him nothing.

Spock almost went into orbit when McCoy dropped to his knees and massaged his tense thighs.

"Say it," McCoy demanded, grinning rakishly as he tormented the bulge in Spock's leather pants with his mouth and fingers.

" Suck me," Spock pleaded. 

"I thought you'd never ask," McCoy drawled, doing wicked things to Spock's trapped penis with his ambidextrous thumbs.

Spock dug his fingers into the edge of the vanity table, so he wouldn't sink his fingers into McCoy's shoulders like claws. Spock thrashed and keened incessantly as the doctor played with the criss-crossed leather laces that held the crotch of his pants closed. 

"You're going to wear these pants for me often," McCoy told the sweaty Vulcan. 

Spock nearly went out of his mind with longing as McCoy traced each straining X with his fingers and tongue. Spock could feel McCoy's fingers but all he could do was imagine how wonderful Leonard's restless tongue would feel when it finally tantalized his naked cock.

Spock was too aroused to speak. He was too overwhelmed by the sensations. McCoy's devoted affection made Spock feel paralyzed by erotic greed. Everything McCoy did felt so incredible. Spock was so blissfully aroused all he craved was more stimulation. 

"I like the way the leather clings to your thighs and your genitals. I can smell you, Spock. You are very aroused."

"I will come in my pants if you keep tormenting me like this."

Spock's breathless warning made McCoy chuckle deviously.

Prolonging the sweet agony, McCoy sensuously massaged Spock's churning hips as he reverently kissed the bulge trapped in the tight leather pants.

"McCoy!" Spock gasped, bucking as the doctor erotically massaged his ass while that wicked mouth sucked the black leather X's from balls to waistband.

Spock was so hard it felt like his trapped cock was being held captive in provocative restraints. 

The only warning McCoy gave him was a devilish grin when the tip of the doctor's hot tongue dove into his navel.

Trembling on the verge of orgasm, Spock clung to a mental precipice that was rapidly crumbling in his formidable mind. 

He couldn't fight the feelings. The sensations were too sublime.

McCoy's touch was too evocative. Surrender was inevitable. Spock's tattered control was about to shred…

When McCoy hungrily sucked his trapped erection like it was the most delicious thing he'd ever tasted, Spock came so explosively he screamed.

End of Chapter Four


	5. Chapter Five

Secret Desires  
by Ursula Angstrom

Chapter Five

 

Spock sounded like some kind of rutting Vulcan beast when the mind-bending pleasure of orgasm made him roar in amazed ecstasy. Spock felt decadent as he savored the blazing pleasure. 

The frustration of experiencing such a fabulous orgasm when he was not sheathed in his lover's body was maddening! Creaming his leather pants, Spock yanked McCoy to his feet and humped the doctor's thigh as he clung to Leonard like a drowning man. Hot semen erupted from his cock in gushing bursts that drenched his captive balls.

"You did that deliberately," Spock growled, clinging to McCoy as his body shuddered and twitched like he was having some kind of a sexual seizure.

"Of course I did," McCoy drawled, whispering in Spock's ear as he nibbled on the Vulcan’s earlobe.

Spock was so beguiled he felt like he was melting. Leonard eased him into a kneeling position on the floor when his knees buckled.

Gently tugging the sodden laces open, McCoy gave Spock a triumphant smiling kiss when he felt the leather knot unravel in his fingers.

The Vulcan seemed so unattainable, McCoy felt like Alexander the Great when the unbeatable conqueror sliced the mythical Gordian Knot in two with his sword. Legend predicted that whoever untied the Gordian Knot would rule all of Asia. McCoy didn't give a damn about ruling countries or planets. All he wanted to do was become the king of Spock's heart.

Possessively rubbing the Vulcan's aching cock while it was still trapped, McCoy made Spock sizzle as he tongue-fucked the Vulcan's sensual mouth. 

Spock felt mesmerized as McCoy dexterously tugged the provocative black leather string through the onyx grommets punched into the crotch of his pants. The leather pants were so tight, the grommets had left tiny bruises in the tender skin of Spock's groin.

"I want everyone to know you belong to me," McCoy purred, as he covetously stroked the dusky green cock that emerged from Spock's pants. "I want everyone we meet tonight to know exactly what we've been doing."

The musky smell of Spock's cum had a distinctively pleasant aroma. A spicy scent that smelled like sex and the exotic incense Spock burned in his quarters. The fragrance permeated everything that belonged to Spock. His clothes… His furniture… His hair…

McCoy tasted the scent everywhere on Spock's body when he lick-kissed his way down to the Vulcan's carnal treasures. Every silky black curl that peppered Spock's lean muscular chest and torso tasted like it was infused with the aromatic herbs he burned in the ceremonial firepot he kept in his quarters. 

The herbs had also been mixed into the soap, shampoo, and body lotion Spock rubbed into his skin. The scent-taste intensified whenever he licked a spot Spock had also touched with the incense-cologne he used. 

There were scent pools of the incense-cologne behind Spock's ears, on his neck, his wrists, his nipples, and in his navel. There were also scent trails of the incense-cologne in the bend of his elbow. McCoy couldn't help but wonder if he would find a scent trail of it behind Spock's knees and swirled around the bones of his ankles.

Vulcan pulse points generated a great deal of heat. That's why Spock always smelled like something deliciously exotic. 

The warmth of Spock's body heat made McCoy feel dreamy and aroused. The Vulcan loved to touch and be touched. Spock was surprisingly cuddlesome and demonstrative.

Eager to be naked, because he'd been roasting in the leather pants and velvet robe all night, Spock wriggled shamelessly when McCoy's hands lovingly peeled the tight leather away from his ass.

Impatient as a stallion wanting to fuck anything it could mount, Spock told McCoy to "Hurry! " when the doctor seductively peeled the tight leather down his thighs and over his calves.

"I should have made you wait while I tugged those laces open with my teeth," McCoy teased.

"Later," Spock growled, his brown eyes flaring with lust when he imagined McCoy undressing him in such a provocative fashion.

McCoy's lascivious chuckle made Spock dangerously horny.

"What will you do to me if I accidentally use my hands?" McCoy taunted.

"Spank you hard. Then ride you harder."

"That's an incentive, not a deterrent," McCoy laughed.

"Provoke me," Spock dared the adventurous doctor.

McCoy gently nipped the swollen crown of the Vulcan's oozing cock.

When McCoy's teeth tantalized the sensitive skin that capped his penis, Spock reared backward exultantly. The sensation was glorious! 

Instantly addicted to the electrifying stimulation, Spock frantically begged for more, thrusting his cock obsessively into McCoy's loving hands.

High on the noises Spock was making, McCoy gladly gave the Vulcan what he was craving.

Wrapping one hand possessively around the base of Spock's penis, McCoy stroked the hard erection as he relentlessly tormented the Vulcan's cockslit with the tip of his wicked tongue.

Hearing Spock yowl his name was exhilarating! 

" * LEN--ARRRRD! * "

 

Sensuously tormenting the double ridges of Spock's penis with his lips and his tongue, McCoy drove his Vulcan friend wild! 

Spock couldn't believe how good it felt when McCoy ravenously sucked on the flaring head of his cock like he was trying to suck the filling out of the hollow stalk of a Capellan stuffed mushroom.

Dazzled by McCoy's eroticism, Spock gave himself to Leonard completely. His inhibitions were totally obliterated by the doctor's irresistible sensuality.

The sweet torment of Leonard's sybaritic mouth was exquisite. McCoy sucked him to orgasm after orgasm with voracious reverence that left Spock feeling awed and cherished.

Spock was amazed when Leonard came without touching himself. McCoy's cock gushed jubilantly when Spock surged down his throat like a dolphin leaping through sparkling waves.

Seeing the Vulcan lost in the blissful insanity of orgasm made McCoy feel elated. When Spock came with roar after exultant roar, McCoy gulped every searing drop of Spock's cum as he came himself; drenching Spock's legs and feet because the joy of pleasuring the stoic Vulcan was so gratifying to him.

"Sorry about that," McCoy apologized self-consciously.

"Don't be," Spock replied when McCoy blushed winsomely. "That was amazing, Leonard."

Snatching a shirt off a nearby hanger when he stood up, McCoy dropped into a crouch again, genitals on display as reached out to clean his cum spatter off the Vulcan's naked body. 

Quick as a cobra striking, Spock wrapped his left hand around the doctor's right wrist. " *Don't! * " Spock insisted. 

Yanking the shirt out of McCoy's hand, Spock tossed it out of the open door of the closet. It landed near the chair McCoy had hurled into the bedroom earlier.

"Cleaning is for maids and servants," Spock said, pulling McCoy into his arms so he could taste his essence on Leonard's beguiling tongue.

"I've wanted to shut your mouth that way for years," Spock confessed, kissing McCoy passionately.

The kiss dissolved into McCoy's ornery laughter.

"Anytime," McCoy dared him.

Leonard's eyes sparkled like Aldeberan sapphires.

Spock's brown eyes looked dreamy. McCoy *had* to know what Spock was fantasizing about.

" * What? * " McCoy murmured curiously. 

Spock was idly teasing the hair on McCoy's chest before he swirled a curious finger into the doctor's navel. It delighted McCoy that the Vulcan seemed to be as enchanted with the light dusting of brown hair on his chest and torso as he was with the sexy black hair that peppered Spock's chest and torso in such an erotic pattern.

Beguiling McCoy with covetous, kisses, Spock murmured, "If I bought you a jewel for your navel, would you wear it?"

"Of course," McCoy laughed, delighted by Spock's affection. "On one condition," McCoy argued between kisses.

Spock knew McCoy had acquiesced too easily.

"What condition?" Spock inquired, one eyebrow spiking towards his bangs.

"You let me buy you a pair of those ear cuffs the artisans still make on Hephaestus."

"Mmm…" Spock moaned, relenting with a lusty kiss.

"Was that a 'yes' or 'no'?" McCoy asked, chuckling as he grinned impishly.

"Yes," Spock breathlessly agreed.

McCoy had been fascinated by the tsohn ever since he saw them hiding--yet emphasizing--the pointed ears of a male dissident who lived on the Vulcan colony Humans called Hephaestus. When McCoy suggested that Spock should buy a pair of those ear cuffs, the Vulcan replied, "I cannot. Tsohn have not been worn by Vulcan males in public since the Reformation inspired by Surak. The Vulcans who colonized Hephaestus live in self-imposed exile. They still follow the ancient ways. That young man is a male odalisque. The warlord who is his master bought him the tsohn. He shall wear them as long as he is that man's willing sex slave." 

"He's a prostitute?" 

"No. He's a Vulcan hedonist. That's why the rebels left Vulcan. They refused to stop fighting and having orgies."

"Good for them!" McCoy had laughed as they had walked with Kirk through the crowded streets of Starbase 16.

"Doctor, you are a barbarian."

"And proud of it. Sometimes you have to fight, Spock. And orgies are a helluva lot of fun."

"You would know," Spock had teased the smirking doctor.

"You could too,” McCoy had bantered. “But you're too embarrassed to ask, let alone participate."

Kirk had playfully covered Spock's ears with his hands and said, "Bones, stop it! You'll scald his virgin ears."

Spock still didn't want to know about the orgies McCoy had attended, but he wanted very much to be the doctor's male odalisque.

Odalisques were the most desirable virgins in Terran harems. Spock was thrilled that McCoy thought of him as being attractive enough to covet in such a flattering way.

McCoy always listened attentively. Leonard picked up on the fact Jim missed. 

"Okay, no orgy stories," McCoy acquiesced. "But I *heard* what you said, Spock. You said Vulcan males don't wear tsohn in public anymore. That means they wear them when they're alone with someone privately."

"Someone very special," Spock murmured, bashfully avoiding their curious eyes. "A Vulcan male would wear the tsohn only for a male lover he trusted to guard his life and his soul." 

Remembering everything Spock had told him about the tsohn, McCoy caressed the Vulcan's ears now and said, "Would you wear the tsohn for me when we're alone together, Spock?"

"As often as you ask me to, Leonard."

"You trust me that much?" McCoy marveled.

"I trust you implicitly."

Humbled by the Vulcan's respect, McCoy smiled winsomely and said, "I love you, Spock."

"I love you too, Leonard."

They'd known each other for years. They disagreed frequently. But they had earned something neither man gave to anyone easily: respect and admiration.

Admitting that he loved McCoy was surprisingly easy. McCoy was charmed and delighted by his demonstrative words and his tender, greedy touching.

Spock was craving love and sex. McCoy intended to give him both. And much, much more…

End of Chapter Five


	6. Chapter Six

Secret Desires  
by Ursula Angstrom

Chapter Six

They were halfway to the bed, kissing as they meandered, when Spock suddenly balked.

"No! The roof," Spock insisted.

"The roof?" McCoy laughed. "In the rain?"

Spock nodded emphatically.

McCoy couldn't resist those compelling brown eyes.

"Sybarite," McCoy teased, gloating as Spock led him up a short spiral staircase to a door that opened onto a rooftop garden.

"Our own private Eden," Spock murmured, his thumb caressing McCoy's lips as he watched the misty rain gather like dew in McCoy's thick chestnut hair.

"It's lovely," McCoy said, walking through the small forest of ornamental trees someone had planted to provide fresh fruit and boughs of flowers for rich guests who stayed at the Andromeda Hotel.

McCoy plucked a pomegranate from a Terran tree and took a bite out of it. 

Brow rising appreciatively, Spock watched the rain sluice down McCoy's naked body when the lingering storm briefly intensified.

"Wanna bite?" McCoy offered. Spock's stomach was growling too. They were as hungry for food as they were for sex. 

"Please," Spock replied, holding out his hand to receive the pomegranate.

"Uh-uh," McCoy replied impishly, feeding the juicy treat to Spock like it was a piece of wedding cake.

Spock carefully bit into the pulpy heart of the pomegranate. The seeds gushed into his mouth plentifully. 

Looking deep into McCoy's eyes as he savored the delicious seeds, Spock asked, "Is that a hint?" 

"What do you think?" McCoy sassed, laughter in his voice as his blue eyes twinkled with mischief and undisguised lust.

"I think you are an incorrigible flirt," Spock murmured, tossing the pomegranate aside before he kissed McCoy.

Their rain-slicked bodies writhed against each other covetously.

Feeling callow by comparison, Spock bashfully admitted his innocence. "I've never made love to a man, Leonard. You will be the first."

"I'll do my best to make this memorable," McCoy promised.

"You already have," Spock murmured.

Holding McCoy fervently in one arm, Spock wrapped his right hand around McCoy's burgeoning erection and said, "Teach me how to pleasure you."

Smiling beatifically, McCoy sighed "Gladly", giving Spock a yearning kiss that left them both breathless.

Spock's hand was so warm McCoy felt the rain sizzle against his cock as the Vulcan's body heat turned the rain to steam. 

Squirming as Spock avidly tongue-fucked his mouth, McCoy thrust his cock into the possessive hand that stroked him with affectionate determination.

"Tighter," McCoy pleaded.

"I don't want to hurt you," Spock worried.

"You won't," McCoy assured him, touched by Spock’s concern. 

Spock's tender fascination was charming.

McCoy's long, hard penis filled Spock's hand to overflowing. The same feisty strength that flowed through the rest of McCoy's body surged through his cock. The beautiful beast felt so aggressive in his hand, Spock knew he would never be able to tame it.   
That frightened and excited him at the same time. Then McCoy kissed him and Spock's skittish fears turned into a wondrous joy he had never experienced before.

"Nothing's going to happen until you're *more* than ready, Spock. I don't want to rush this," McCoy assured him

The lonely Vulcan was so vulnerable. Spock was one of the bravest men McCoy had ever met, but fear and self-doubt were making Spock tremble in the rain.

Reassured by McCoy's words, and the doctor's valiant, loving demeanor, Spock savored every throbbing inch of McCoy's cock. Spock's hot Vulcan fingers made Leonard's entire body tingle in ways that turned his emotions inside out with pleasure.

"Harder," McCoy insisted, reveling in the lewd energy that seemed to be pulsing through Spock's fingers into his cock.

Tantalized by the euphoric eroticism of Spock's touch, McCoy savored the delirious splendor that kept building inside him. When his cock detonated in Spock's hand, McCoy roared the Vulcan's name in wanton delight.

"SP-AHH-KKKK!"

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

Watching McCoy come as Leonard swooned in his arms was the most electrifying thing Spock had ever seen. The dazzling bursts of lightning that lit up the city sky could not compete with the lusty beauty of Leonard McCoy basking in the throes of orgasm.

McCoy wasn't afraid of his emotions or his passion. He came with wild abandon as the rain pelted their yearning bodies.

It felt wondrous to hold McCoy this way. The warm rain cleansed their bodies in such a deliciously provocative way.

Spock had never felt so relaxed, so content or so triumphant. Holding McCoy in his arms felt so good… He didn't want to stop. But he had to. 

Thunder was rumbling above their heads again. When lightning struck this time it was too close for comfort. Deflector shields on the roof activated automatically. The protective energy field flashed like the Aurora Borealis as the shields fought the destructive charge of the lightning bolt. 

They felt the clash of energies skitter through their bodies like they were being attacked by a swarm of flesh-eating spiders. 

Instinctively grabbing McCoy's hand Spock pulled Leonard towards the door. Together they ran down the spiral staircase, their wet bodies tingling ominously because their bare feet were pounding onto metal steps.

"Dammit!" McCoy cursed when they ran back into Spock's suite. The excess electricity they'd absorbed created sparks that stung their feet like bees as soon as they ran across the carpet.

"Ground yourself. Touch something made of wood to diffuse the static," Spock reminded the distracted physician.

McCoy was already heading for the same dresser. As soon as they rubbed their fingers over the wood they stopped creating sparks every time they touched something metal or abrasive. The wood absorbed the static electricity like a sponge. 

They could hear the deflector shields straining to dissipate the electricity absorbed during the lightning strike.

"That sounds a million pieces of bacon frying in a celestial skillet," McCoy said as he watched the storm rage outside the huge windows. 

"Bacon smells better," Spock said, wrinkling his nose as the ventilation system worked overtime to eliminate the odor of charred electrical wiring.

The fire alarm began to clang throughout the hotel.

"So much for our romantic interlude," McCoy grumbled.

Frantically borrowing some of Spock's clothes, they dressed as fast as they could and dashed out the door.

End of Chapter Six


	7. Chapter Seven

Secret Desires  
by Ursula Angstrom

Chapter Seven

They spent the next four hours assisting the hotel staff with the frantic evacuation. It only took twenty minutes to evacuate the building. Treating the panicked beings injured during the resulting stampede kept McCoy busy. He was doing triage in the street. 

Several patients required emergency assistance. McCoy left with one patient in an ambulance, his clothes spattered with her blood. 

Spock did what McCoy told him to do to help others until the paramedics arrived. After the medical personnel left, Spock remained behind to help the firefighters locate hot spots smoldering in the top five floors of the structure. 

Spock was helping the hotel maintenance crew clean up charred debris when McCoy came looking for him.

"No fatalities," McCoy assured him, visibly relieved. 

"The woman who was having the heart attack would not have survived if you had not been there," Spock said.

The woman's heart had stopped in the elevator. The delay in getting her to the ground floor could have been fatal because no one had realized that the charger on the hotel's portable defibrillator was defective. It read active, but the batteries were dead.

McCoy didn't waste any time. He ordered a panicked desk clerk to find another defibrillator. Then he cut the woman's chest open and manually began cardiac massage right there in the lobby.

Squeamish relatives ran out of the building faster than rats deserting a sinking ship. Others stood by slack-jawed with amazement as McCoy's determined hands rhythmically squeezed her heart muscle until he forced the woman's heart to start beating again.

McCoy's hands dripped with blood as he quickly wiped his hands on a clean towel a gawking maid handed him. After he sterilized his hands and his clothes again with the antiseptic rays of a germ-killing Feinberger, McCoy sealed the incisions he'd made. He was still treating the woman when they loaded her in the back of an ambulance. The paramedics were relieved to have a doctor on board to treat that patient, because the woman was in shock.

"I did what I could," McCoy said. 

Leonard always reacted humbly when someone praised his medical talents.

"You acted decisively and with unflinching courage," Spock said, shushing McCoy with an adoring kiss when they were alone in the elevator.

"Don't start something we can't finish," McCoy drawled. "We're not on board ship. We can't give the computer an override code and send the car to Timbuktu while we get frisky."

"You've had sex in the turbolift?" Spock marveled.

"Once or twice," McCoy gloated.

Spock's brow almost catapulted through his bangs.

"With whom?" Spock demanded. 

He blushed when McCoy laughed. Spock's jealous incredulity was hilarious. 

"Gentlemen don't kiss and tell," McCoy drawled.

"Especially when they are protecting the dubious reputations of promiscuous young women."

Spock's exasperated sigh was affectionate despite his consternation. They got off the elevator and walked out the front door of the hotel.

"What can I say? I'm a red-blooded Human male with an overactive libido. Sex happens."

McCoy's candor startled a group of Tellarites waiting nearby for a Sky Cab. McCoy smiled at them blithely. Spock clasped his hands behind his back and looked inscrutable.

McCoy laughed after the Tellarites departed in the first Sky Cab that arrived. "I bet they're gossiping about us."

"Undoubtedly."

Tellarites loved to gossip and argue. Overhearing a Human having a frank discussion about sex with a Vulcan was very unusual. Such rapport was unprecedented. 

When they were alone inside the second Sky Cab that arrived, Spock turned to McCoy and said, "I want more than sex, Leonard."

"I know you do."

Spock was so tense, the muscles in his thigh felt like coiled snakes about to strike.  
Distracting Spock with a kiss sweet with promise, McCoy slipped his hand between the Vulcan's legs so he could fondle the throbbing penis that craved his touch.

"I want more than sex from you too," McCoy whispered.

Moaning into the kiss, Spock was glad he did not have time to put on underwear before they evacuated his hotel suite.

They were still kissing when the Sky Cab arrived at the destination Spock told the pilot to fly them to. McCoy did not recognize the address. He was too distracted by Spock's responsiveness to care.

"This is where you wanted to go," the cabbie informed them over the intercom.

"If we get interrupted one more time, I'm going to slap somebody!" McCoy vowed.

"Patience, Doctor," Spock purred as he reached across McCoy and opened the side door. He wanted McCoy to get out of the vehicle first.

"This is where I wanted to take you," Spock said as they stood on the sidewalk at the base of two sets of steps leading up towards a house atop a hill surrounded by trees.

"On the porch or in the yard?" McCoy quipped as he looked at the beautiful home.

Spock laughed as he contemplated those options.

"Having sex on a porch swing seems rather precarious. We would probably fall out. Or break the chains," Spock predicted.

They were on a residential street in a neighborhood in the Terran District of Argelius. The house was a replica of a dwelling from the Victorian era. A sprawling home had been turned into a bed and breakfast inn catering to tourists. Homesick space travelers from Earth kept lodgings like this booked year-around.

"How did you get last-minute reservations at a place like this?" McCoy marveled.

"Bribery," Spock admitted.

McCoy laughed as they climbed the cobblestone steps side by side. Bribery was not a crime on Argelius. Spock was in no danger of being arrested but the Vulcan’s audacity surprised McCoy. 

“Is that ethical?” McCoy teased. 

“IDIC, Doctor. What would not be acceptable conduct on Vulcan is allowable elsewhere as long as no violation of laws occurs and your actions would not be considered disrespectful to the indigenous populace of another planet.”

“Good,” McCoy bantered. “I don’t want to spend the rest of our shore leave in a jail cell. Being close to you but unable to touch you under those circumstances would be worse than being tortured in an dungeon during the Spanish Inquisition.”

Flattered, Spock hurried inside with McCoy because their loitering was causing a dog in a house across the street to bark loudly. The elderly concierge greeted Spock and McCoy when they entered the Stratford Inn. The gray-haired woman recognized McCoy immediately.

"You're the doctor who saved those people at the Andromeda! I just saw you on the news!"

McCoy blushed as the concierge said, "Computer, rewind the local news coverage I'm recording and show me the images of the blue-eyed man standing at the reception desk."

"See?" Lillian said when the images of McCoy accompanying the heart attack victim into the ambulance appeared on the screen. "I'm recording all the news reports in case any of our guests know any of the victims. There was a big wedding reception at the Andromeda a few hours ago. Some of the groom’s relatives are staying here because they are afraid of heights or elevators."

"Are they Leucothean?"" McCoy asked.

"Yes. How did you know?" Lillian marveled.

"I saw a dozen Leucoth in the crowd outside the hotel. Leucoth are often phobic. Anxiety disorders are common since the Dawa'zeka Plague damaged their nervous systems."

The concierge was looking at McCoy like he's just performed a magic trick. “I didn’t know that,” Lillian murmured, awed by the doctor’s perceptive insight.

Eager to distract Lillian before her gushing adulation made McCoy even more uncomfortable, Spock signed the old-fashioned leather-bound book that was the guest register. "Were the guests who originally rented Room 23 upset when you lied about your computer experiencing errors in the reservations program?" Spock asked.

"Not when I gave them the voucher for the free upgrade at the Chryseis *and* the hundred credit spending card you sent over here. The messenger arrived about a half hour before they did."

"Good,” Spock said. Lillian was glad that the dignified Vulcan seemed pleased. “ Is the room I requested ready to be occupied?" Spock asked.

"Yes, sir. Here's the access card," the concierge said, handing Spock an invitation-size greeting card that looked like it had been made in the mid-1800's. The replica was impressive.

"Enjoy your stay," Lillian said, getting the hint that they wanted to be on their way.

She watched them walk up the sweeping staircase side-by-side. They were attractive men. Tall, slender and muscular in ways Lillian found very appealing. 

"Why are all the sexy ones gay?" Lillian sighed when she was certain the Vulcan was too far away to hear her.

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** 

 

Three flights of stairs later, McCoy asked, "And you wanted to come here because?"

"I remembered what you said about sneaking up to the attic in your grandmother's house so you could curl up in the window seat and listen to the sound of the rain falling against the shingles. The sound obviously delighted you. Shingles have been obsolete for centuries. They are only used to preserve homes on the Historical Register on Earth, or on rare replicas like this house, which was built by an eccentric architect."

"He did a fine job," McCoy murmured when he heard the familiar sound pelting the roof of the attic suite.

The wedge-shaped room was tucked into one downward slope of the roof. The room didn't have a window seat, but there was a comfortable chair placed near the only window. 

The room was elegantly cluttered with replicas of antique furniture. A huge four-post bed dominated the small space.

There was also a fireplace with an ornate mantel on the far wall. A hologram program was realistically displaying images of a crackling fire. The 'fire' would 'burn' for as many hours as the real ones did when they were filmed. No heat was being generated but they could hear an occasional pop when sap inside a log burst into flames as the bark disintegrated.

The bed was decorated with a brocade canopy in wine-colored shades of red that blended together perfectly. The huge bed also had side curtains gathered back with braided rope ties that anchored them to each post.

Kissing near the foot of the bed, McCoy couldn't resist the urge to tease Spock.

"They thought of everything," McCoy murmured between kisses. Tugging on the tassels of one of the tie-backs, Leonard said, "They even provided restraints."

"You have a pornographic imagination, Doctor."

"You have no idea…"

Turning around so he could stretch out his arms, Spock wrapped his hands around the posts that straddled the footboard of the bed. Then he spread his legs until his body was shaped like a provocative X. Looking over his left shoulder, Spock enticed McCoy with a sly grin. 

"Tie me to the bed," Spock dared him. "I want to be your Vulcan odalisque."

The words sizzled through McCoy's body making his cock throb with unbearable longing. 

Spock had the sweetest little ass. He also had a devilishly handsome face, and a lean sexy body that McCoy wanted to worship. Those smoldering brown eyes and that deep rich voice were irresistible.

Beguiled, McCoy stalked his Vulcan prey. Erotic excitement and fear made Spock tense. The Vulcan wasn't ready for bondage and domination games, but he was prepared to endure anything to please McCoy.

"I want to be your love slave too," McCoy drawled. Seductively caressing Spock's ass, McCoy admired the Vulcan's beauty appreciatively as he said, "Stoic resolve has no place in the bedroom. Why do you want to get this over with? I want to make love to you, Spock. I'm not going to take you like a rapist and fuck you like a rutting animal."

"Why not?" Spock demanded. Mating during the pon farr was much like what McCoy just described.

Spock's feverish whisper alarmed McCoy. The Vulcan's eyes were glazed with lust. Spock's needs were as dark and turbulent as the thunderclouds that rumbled outside.

"Because I love you," McCoy whispered, kneeling on the bed so he could unbutton Spock's soot-stained shirt.

There was nothing subservient about McCoy's posture or his demeanor. Leonard was sincere and playful and very aroused. The bulge at the point of his V'd legs was formidable. 

Spock's prominent Adam's apple bobbed convulsively in his throat as he imagined McCoy's cock sheathed inside his body like a sword in a new scabbard. Spock feared the pain as much as he longed for the pleasure. His thoughts were as chaotic as his emotions. 

"You want it to hurt because you're more afraid of the bliss," McCoy deduced.

Spock was hiding safely behind his telepathic shields. The mind link had dissolved during their brief separation. McCoy didn't have to be a telepath to read his mind. The doctor was so intuitive McCoy was unnerving.

Spock opened his mouth to deny that accusation, but the lie died in his throat when McCoy deviously shut him up.

Fingers carding through Spock's black chest hair, McCoy suddenly pressed Spock's mossy green nipples into his chest like they were tiny buttons created just for him to play with. Spock couldn't believe how sensitive those tiny nubs of flesh were! 

He reacted to McCoy's covetous caress with the same fervent greed Leila had exhibited every time he'd cupped her fulsome breasts in his hands and hungrily tormented her nipples.

"You are bewitching," Spock hissed. His fingers clawed into the sturdy wooden posts of the bed as his body trembled with need.

"And you are devilishly handsome, my Vulcan demon-angel. Your body is quivering like one of the strings on your lyre when you strike the chord that makes it resonate melodically."

That sexy Southern drawl was more intoxicating than Saurian brandy. McCoy's voice flowed through Spock's veins like the music Leonard just described.

"I am no angel," Spock warned the smitten doctor.

"There are all kinds of angels," McCoy teased, pressing his lips against Spock's chest so he could tease the tiny buds hiding in the sexy whorls of black hair. Spock's chest hair almost obscured Spock's aureoles like an erotic mask. The hair peppering the rest of Spock's chest looked like tendrils of curling black smoke dissipating into the air.

"Fallen angels… Avenging angels…" McCoy rambled between nibbling lick-kisses.

"Oh…" Spock groaned deliriously.

Fingers diving into McCoy's thick wavy hair, Spock drove himself mad as soon as he pulled those sensual lips away from his chest.

"Don't!" Spock pleaded. 

He instantly regretted the imperious order as the rippling sensations of pleasure faded like a glorious sunset.

The Vulcan looked so astonished McCoy was outraged. Spock was thirty-five years old. He had never been touched, kissed, held, or fucked when he was not under the influence of the Omicron spores, or the pon farr. He'd spent years honorably remaining celibate until it was time to marry T'Pring. Then he goes to Vulcan and finds out that T'Pring had been secretly fucking Stonn for years. 

McCoy was glad Spock decided not to remain celibate until his next forced marriage. To waste his unquenchable virility would have been tragic.

"Leila never teased you like this?" McCoy drawled, tugging on Spock's nipples with his fingers despite the Vulcan's breathless plea.

Spock shook his head no. It took Spock a long, astonished moment to find his voice again. When he spoke his voice was husky with longing. "When I said * 'don't' * she obeyed me."

McCoy ignored the rebuke. Just like he always did.

"I'm not a selfish young woman you can boss around, Spock. You might be able to distract me with those dreamy kisses for a little while, but I am as assertive as you are. You can't dominate me unless I let you."

"True," Spock acknowledged, brow spiking like an exclamation point.

McCoy's laughter was impish. "You are so fucked," McCoy gloated.

"Not yet," Spock teased. "You refuse to mount me."

McCoy's laughter intensified. "Mount you? What kind of porn have you been reading? You're not a horse or a dead fish."

"My apologies," Spock murmured, blushing an adorable shade of jade green.

Spock's bashful demeanor made McCoy chuckle. "Don't apologize. Talk dirty. Hearing such a dignified man talk smut is an incredible turn on. You have no idea how sexy you are, do you?" McCoy marveled.

Spock's eloquent brow was very active tonight. "I have been told that I am attractive."

"But you don't believe it," McCoy deduced.

Spock couldn't maintain eye contact for long while he answered that question.  
"Sometimes I do. Sometimes I don't."

"Listen to the flattery. T'Pring was a treacherous fool."

Startled, Spock looked at McCoy incredulously.

"How do you do *that*?" Spock demanded. "You are psi-nul, yet you sense my thoughts as accurately as a telepath."

"Maybe I'm an empath," McCoy quipped.

"Not possible. I have delved deep into your mind during melds I have been forced to initiate in the line of duty. You are extremely intelligent, very observant, and quite intuitive. Compassion *does* seem to give you the ability to read people at a glance--because you care so much. That does *not* explain how often you are accurate when you guess what I am thinking."

"I'm not guessing; I *know*," McCoy replied emphatically. "I don’t know how I know, I just know. Admit it. I know you better than you know yourself, Spock."

"Probably," Spock reluctantly conceded.

"Definitely," McCoy purred as he covetously massaged the Vulcan's lean hips.

McCoy's touch made Spock undulate like a Rigelian snake dancer.

"What am I thinking now?" Spock taunted the blue-eyed devil on the bed.

McCoy was caressing Spock's thighs and that spankable little ass while he lovingly kissed the unfettered cock squirming in the tight black jeans.

"You want to dance for me… You want to dance *with* me… You want me to peel you out of those dirty clothes, but you also want to strip for my viewing pleasure," McCoy rambled as he touched and kissed Spock everywhere.

"What do you prefer?" Spock asked, brown eyes gleaming with adoration.

"Strip for me," McCoy drawled, lying back on the bed. Decadent as a Roman emperor, McCoy watched his Vulcan odalisque do as he was ordered.

"Your wish is my command, T'hy'la."

"What does that mean?" McCoy asked with a delighted smile on his face.   
Never in his wildest dreams had he imagined Spock murmuring loving endearments to him. The unknown word sounded wonderful.

"T'hy'la can be spoken as an endearment, but the word is actually a title," Spock explained as he slowly pulled his black and gray shirt out of his tight pants. "T'hy'la is a Vulcan term only warriors can use. It describes what you are to me. You are my friend. You are closer to me than a brother. You will soon be my lover. T'hy'la means friend, brother or lover. A man earns the right to be called t'hy'la when commitments are forged through shared adversities."

"I'm honored," McCoy drawled, charming Spock with his sentimental humility again.

"Your desire honors me," Spock murmured, walking to the side of the bed because he didn't like being so far away from McCoy.

End of Chapter Seven


	8. Chapter Eight

Secret Desires  
by Ursula Angstrom

Chapter Eight

Eagerly rolling onto his side, McCoy dug his bent elbow into the mattress, cupping his cheek in the palm of his left hand as he smiled at Spock. "Then show me how much you want me. I want to see you naked," McCoy murmured.

"Immediately, T'hy'la."

Carefully lowering the zipper of the black jeans he'd grabbed before they escaped the burning hotel, Spock revealed his cock. His trapped penis was so eager to be released, it leapt out of its denim prison like a Le-Matya pouncing on prey from a mountain ledge.

"Impressive," McCoy purred appreciatively.

Spock acknowledged the compliment with a bashful nod.

"Don't be embarrassed," McCoy crooned when the Vulcan demurred. "You're a gorgeous man, Spock. I've always found your rugged beauty very appealing."

"I am glad my body pleases thee."

The Vulcan ritual language was archaic, but it sounded sexy when Spock whispered such words under these circumstances.

"Come here," McCoy drawled.

Spock couldn't resist that sexy grin.

When McCoy fondled his balls, the pleasure was so blissful Spock had to grab the bed frame to retain his balance.

Jarring the bed when his knees hit the mattress, Spock made the canopy supports creak when his fingers clawed the mahogany two-by-fours hidden under the fringe of the expensive draperies. 

"Easy, Samson. Don't break the antiques. This bed costs more than I make in a month."

"I will pay for any damages," Spock rambled deliriously. McCoy was rolling his swollen testicles through those nimble fingers like he was playing with three marbles.

The incendiary words McCoy spoke enflamed Spock's libido. "I just need a taste," McCoy murmured, licking Spock's oozing cockslit, savoring the Vulcan's nectar.

"The spicy tang of your cum is addictive. I feel like I'm going through withdrawal," McCoy rambled when he wasn't sucking Spock ardently.

The mesmerizing pleasure was exhilarating! Spock felt his composure unraveling. Bit by tattered bit… 

McCoy's passion helped him shed his inhibitions like an autumn tree on Earth lost its colorful leaves. The beautiful sensations and emotions Spock experienced created a dazzling metamorphosis in his heart.

" Yes!" Spock sighed exultantly. Suck me! Suck me harder!" Spock demanded.

McCoy was stroking Spock's penis insistently; tormenting him with that wicked tongue. Orgasm was imminent. The pleasure was becoming too exquisite to endure.

"If you don't stop that I'm going to cum all over your face, Leonard."

"So?" McCoy laughed. "I'd love for you to consecrate me with passion."

McCoy was tempting him with an enticing fantasy that caused too much conflict. McCoy’s words were romantic but climaxing in that manner seemed rude to the inexperienced Vulcan. Bristling, Spock said, "I would never do something so disrespectful."

"I won't go blind," McCoy teased. "That only happens when you masturbate."

"It does not," Spock said, nervous laughter in his voice as he anxiously caressed McCoy's face.

Spock was so far gone McCoy instinctively knew that all he'd have to do is tease Spock's perineum and the Vulcan would gloriously ejaculate. 

Respecting Spock's wishes, McCoy took the Vulcan's cock into his mouth, deep-throating the luscious cock ravenously as his fingers tantalized the naughty spot. 

Spock's orgasm was incendiary! McCoy stroked the flames of Spock's desire with his right hand as the knowing fingers of his left hand created a wild fire that rushed through Spock's body.

Spock's mind and heart felt seared by lust. Roaring like a Sehlat in heat, Spock inundated McCoy with his cum. 

Watching the doctor exultantly devour his cock while Leonard was kneeling at his feet made Spock feel as omnipotent as a Vulcan warlord.

His Terran love slave was a cock-sucking virtuoso. The symphony of sensations that shimmered through Spock's body long after the orgasm stopped left the Vulcan dazzled and amazed.

"When you excite me like this I feel like a demon," Spock confessed.

"A sex demon," McCoy gloated, licking his lips like a cat savoring cream.

McCoy quickly licked his lips whenever he was nervous. Spock had been beguiled by that nervous habit for years. Seeing McCoy lick his lips sensuously after oral sex drove Spock crazy with lust. Spock grabbed McCoy suddenly and threw him on the bed. 

McCoy was startled by the Vulcan's strength. But he was ready for anything. The excitement in McCoy's electrifying blue eyes was breathtaking. Spock couldn't wait to kiss Leonard's sensual lips. As soon as their tongues twined and he tasted his essence in the doctor's mouth, Spock wanted to lose himself in Leonard McCoy.

Covering McCoy's body with his own, Spock plaintively caressed the meld points on Leonard's handsome face. Spock initiated the mind meld as McCoy eagerly welcomed him into his arms and his thoughts.

McCoy's features were dynamic. Spock had never been able to hide from those fiery blue eyes and that intuitive mind. Leonard instinctively knew the telepathic deprivation was distressing him, so McCoy let Spock into his mind because he knew it would enhance the Vulcan's pleasure.

What surprised McCoy was how much the mind meld enhanced his own pleasure. Suddenly Spock was everywhere in his mind. But he didn't find that intrusive. Because Spock wasn't reading his thoughts, he was joyously sharing his emotions as they romped in the big bed.

When their thoughts did merge; images and mind-words joined and separated like the colorful ever-changing patterns inside a kaleidoscope. The blissful euphoria was soothing and exciting at the same time.

McCoy wanted to feel Spock inside of him as much as Spock wanted to be inside him.

"Make love to me Spock."

"It's too soon," Spock protested.

"We've waited long enough," McCoy insisted.

"The lubricant burned up in the fire," Spock reminded him.

"So did your leather pants," McCoy laughed.

"Do you have any in your medikit?"

"No. That would be unethical. There's nothing medicinal about lube."

"Then I will…"

"You're not going anywhere," McCoy said, wrestling Spock into submission when the Vulcan comically tried to leave to go to the nearest drugstore.

McCoy looked frail to a Vulcan but he was surprisingly strong. Spock always forgot that until it was too late. The Human was feisty. McCoy's wiry strength and his ferocious tenacity gave Leonard an unexpected advantage. 

"I've got everything I need right here," McCoy drawled.

Seducing him with a smile, McCoy said, "Use this," as he stroked Spock's oozing penis with those irresistible fingers.

"You are decadent," Spock murmured, captivated by McCoy's sensuality.

"And you're incredibly virile."

Rolling Spock onto his side, McCoy rolled with him, gathering Spock close as he wantonly fed the Vulcan his sticky fingers. "Open your mouth," McCoy insisted, kissing Spock until the Vulcan tentatively complied. "You tasted yourself on my tongue after I sucked you. You know what this ambrosia tastes like."

"I would rather taste yours," Spock confessed.

"Then stroke me and lick your sticky fingers too," McCoy dared him.

"You're just as virile as I am," Spock marveled as he stroked McCoy's lusty cock. "Your pre-cum is coating my fingers like nectar from an edible flower."

The poetry of Spock's erotic eloquence turned McCoy on.

"You first," Spock insisted, feeding McCoy his sticky fingers first.

McCoy looked mesmerized as he sucked his own salty cum off Spock's fingers like each digit was a tiny cock. 

Spock licked the doctor's fingers simultaneously because McCoy insisted that he do so. Eager to comply, Spock sensuously licked those life-saving fingers like a cat cleaning its mate. Every time Spock sucked on one of McCoy's knuckles, he gently scraped the bone with his teeth before he fervently moved on to the next finger.

Vulcans had so many erogenous zones in their fingers Spock came all over McCoy's belly as the doctor sucked his fingers. The doctor was drenched in his steaming hot semen.

"Use *that* as lube," McCoy insisted.

McCoy wasn't ashamed of their mutual passion. He reveled in it.

Blushing skittishly, Spock gently rubbed his semen into the muscles of McCoy's chest and torso instead. Spock enjoyed the way it matted Leonard's chest hair and slicked his nipples.

Tenderly cupping the back of Spock's silky head, McCoy urged the Vulcan to "Suck my nipples."

Spock devoured McCoy's tiny nipples with frustrated hunger.

McCoy liked to be gently bitten more than he liked his nipples to be sucked. Spock nearly went out of his mind with desire as he obsessively nibbled on the succulent little buds like a starving squirrel.

When McCoy finally begged him to stop, the doctor's tormented nipples looked raw and sore.

"Leonard…" Spock murmured, distressed by the apparent harm he'd caused.

"Shh…" McCoy crooned, shushing Spock with a kiss.

The wide-eyed Vulcan kept hovering over him so fretfully McCoy said, "Hand me my medikit." 

Spock leaned sideways, stretching until he grabbed the kit McCoy had tossed on one of the night stands when they entered.

McCoy quickly rubbed medicine on his nipples that alleviated the irritation almost immediately. 

Spock's nascent erection vanished when he was distressed.

"You didn't hurt me. I enjoyed your obsessive devotion."

"Why are these tiny nubs of flesh so enticing?" Spock marveled, idly playing with McCoy's nipples as he held the doctor in his arms while they kissed.

"Because our brains are wired to associate nipples with food, comfort, sex, and survival."

"Logical."

Contemplating McCoy's theory, Spock's scientific mind kept analyzing the situation.

"That is probably why my oral fixations are so compulsive. They are impossible to control. I was not breast-fed as an infant. I constantly crave milky snacks like ice cream and fried cheese sticks." 

Fascinated, McCoy said, "I didn't know that. I've never seen you eat any of those foods. I know you have a sweet tooth and you are addicted to chocolate. When do you eat ice cream and fried cheese sticks?"

"Only in the privacy of my quarters."

"Why?" McCoy teased, knowing the answer already.

"You know why," Spock grumbled.

McCoy laughed as he stroked the Vulcan's virile cock.

"Because you get an erection every time you indulge those secret cravings," McCoy deduced. "The Green Dragon got very happy when you said those magic words."

"The Green Dragon?" Spock sassed; the expression on his face was as sarcastic as the sound of his voice.

"What did you expect me to call it? Richard?"

"I suppose that nickname is better than Dickhead," Spock quipped.

McCoy's laughter rollicked around the room.

"This house is well constructed. The soundproofing is excellent," Spock commented.

"It better be. I'm a screamer," McCoy warned him.

McCoy's confession made Spock blush.

"You are also an unrepentant scoundrel," Spock admonished his mischievous friend.

"I can't deny that. But this is your fault," McCoy said, blaming his latest erection on Spock too.

"Fault? I see nothing wrong with your erection. It's beautiful," Spock said, caressing McCoy's penis, his thumb relentlessly teasing the succulent head.

Enticed, Spock pushed McCoy flat onto the mattress, kissing him into ardent submission. Then he said, "Wrap your hands around the rungs of the headboard and keep them there."

The wooden headboard and footboard contained decorative vertical spindles that would be ideal to use with restraints, Spock noted. 

McCoy obeyed--but not for long. Blue eyes flaring with lust, McCoy wrapped his hands around the spindles and snapped them in half like carrots when Spock's lick-kisses made him writhe in ecstasy.

"Oops," McCoy laughed.

Spock's hearty laughter was an amazing sound. McCoy had never heard it before.

"You're a menace," Spock scolded affectionately. "I can't take you anywhere."

"I thought you were going to *take* me here," McCoy teased.

"Repeatedly," Spock vowed.

 

End of Chapter Eight


	9. Chapter Nine

Secret Desires  
by Ursula Angstrom

Chapter Nine

McCoy had never been sucked by a virgin before. Spock's curiosity and erotic determination was enchanting. Tender and sensual by nature, Spock took his time seducing McCoy.

"You taste forbidden," Spock murmured, feeling decadently rebellious as he pleasured his squirming lover.

Seconds after McCoy broke the spindles, Leonard's fingers were swirling thorough Spock's silky black hair. Then they tantalized Spock's elegantly pointed ears.

Every time McCoy pinched the tips of his ears, lightning sizzled through Spock's body, making his cock throb.

"What do I taste like?" McCoy asked, rimming Spock's entire ear with the middle fingers of both hands before he gently dug his thumbnails into the lobes and pinched.

The sensations made Spock moan with his mouth full. The hummer that gave McCoy almost sent the doctor into orbit!

"Terran seafood," Spock gasped, reluctantly releasing his treasure so he could answer Leonard's question. "You taste like that scent."

Spock was a vegetarian. He never ate animal flesh of any kind.

"I taste briny?" McCoy chuckled.

"Like the salt in Earth's oceans."

"You like salty snacks," McCoy teased.

"Yes. I do," Spock gloated.

McCoy laughed.

"Enjoying yourself?" McCoy purred.

"Immensely," Spock purred back.

"Flatterer."

Spock's brow spiked incredulously.

"The truth is self-evident, Doctor."

"I'm big but I'm not *that* big," McCoy drawled.

"Then why does my jaw ache?" 

"Because your head is at an awkward angle. You're not an owl. Roll onto your side and 69 me."

"No,” Spock said. “You are distracting me enough as it is. If you suck me while I'm sucking you I will lose my concentration completely and fail you."

"Sex is about *mutual* gratification, Spock. It's not about reciprocity. I'm not keeping score. Shut off the abacus in your brain and stop counting orgasms. Do what pleases you."

"I *am* doing what pleases me, Doctor. I want to make you come."

"Then keep talking like that," McCoy groaned. "Your voice is so damn sexy I could come just listening to you talk dirty to me."

Filing that idea away for future consideration, Spock said, "Where are we going?" McCoy was shoving him off the bed, distracting Spock with kisses.

"Over there," McCoy said, pointing to the chair by the window as he kissed the Vulcan's sulking lips.

Spock eagerly knelt between McCoy's legs as soon as the doctor sat down in the chair.

"Better?" McCoy crooned, running his fingers through Spock's ebony hair.

Spock nodded with his mouth full.

Writhing, McCoy groaned, bucking into Spock's voracious mouth.

Watching Spock's head bob up and down as the Vulcan greedily devoured his cock was a sight McCoy would have sold his soul to the Devil to see. Feeling the incredible sensations was worth twenty years of his life.

Spock was so passionate, so needy, so inexorably erotic, McCoy was dazzled by this orgasm too.

McCoy came explosively in Spock's mouth. The Vulcan gagged and thrashed several times as he greedily struggled to swallow every salty drop of the doctor's warm deliciously salty cum.

Delighted and fascinated, Spock murmured, "Your cum is the consistency of cappucino foam when you gush into my mouth."

"And yours is the consistency of raw honey."

"I enjoy how deliciously sticky you become when you ejaculate," Spock confessed.

"You're pretty tasty yourself, my decadent demon-angel."

Spock chuckled.

"Don't call me that on the bridge," Spock warned.

"Why not?" McCoy laughed. "Jim would whirl around so fast in the command chair he'd catapult over balcony railing."

Spock laughed too as they imagined Jim's incredulity. They could almost hear the captain gasp, "WHAT did you say?"

Jim didn't have to raise his velvety voice. Kirk could express more with a whisper than others did when they bellowed.

Head nuzzling McCoy's thigh as the doctor sprawled contentedly in the chair, Spock devotedly licked McCoy's genitals clean as he telepathically savored Leonard's happiness.

"You're like a cat wanting to lick up every drop of cream," McCoy murmured dreamily.

"I want to devour you," Spock admitted.

Spock was obsessively feasting on Leonard's lusty cock.

"Do that again," McCoy pleaded.

"No," Spock murmured deliriously. "I want you to fuck me."

"I'm not going to fuck you, I'm going to make love to you," McCoy vowed.

"Now. Please…" Spock whimpered.

"Where?" McCoy asked, captivating Spock with kisses.

“Anywhere!” Spock gasped between beguiling kisses. 

McCoy eased the Vulcan back onto the big curtained bed. Spock’s awareness of being enticed across the room was hazy. He felt like a sleepwalker dazzled by an amazing dream as McCoy coaxed him towards the bed.

Impatient, Spock wanted McCoy to take him fast, hard, and thoroughly. 

McCoy made love like he drank mint juleps on a hot summer day: slowly and with great appreciation. Spock kept twitching skittishly, shying away from McCoy's sensual adulation.

"Get used to it," McCoy warned him. "This is how it's going to be when you're with me, Spock. I'm going to love you like you deserve to be loved."

There were tears glistening in the Vulcan's tormented eyes. It would be illogical to beg McCoy for mercy Spock knew he was not going to get. Leonard was worshipping his body with dreamy erotic reverence that made Spock feel exquisite. Spock had stoically denied himself pleasure for so long he was afraid his composure would completely shatter if McCoy kept showing him how wonderful love could make a man feel.

McCoy's touch made Spock feel like an ancient Vulcan fertility god basking in the bed of a coveted mortal. McCoy wasn't the only one amazed by Spock's virility. Spock had never had so many erections in his life! It astonished Spock when McCoy's passion taught him that ejaculation wasn't the same thing as orgasm. Spock had always thought ejaculation caused orgasm. When he had sex with Leila he found out. Much to his disappointment, that such was not the case. 

"Why am I reacting like this? I came twice with Leila. I never experienced orgasm. The Omicron spores didn't arouse me as much as you do. Orgasms are not a myth," Spock babbled, marveling at his reaction to McCoy's lovemaking.

The compliment made McCoy smile.

"You're reacting this way because you love me," McCoy gloated. "You didn't love Leila Kalomi, you just wanted her."

"I regret that."

"You shouldn't. She was beautiful and she wanted you too. That's why she tricked you into following her to that meadow so she could infect you with the spores. It was the only way she could have you," McCoy said between kisses. Kisses that were slowly driving Spock insane with lust.

McCoy was kissing him everywhere. Like his body was a luscious banquet Leonard planned to savor for hours.

Every time Spock tried to distract the addictive hedonist, McCoy laughed and playfully intercepted his roaming hands. With a sly grin on his handsome face, McCoy seductively distracted Spock with covetous lick-kisses that bewitched Spock into submission. 

Every time McCoy scraped his teeth against the meaty flesh in the heel of Spock's thumb, the Vulcan gasped breathlessly as his long fingers obsessively teased McCoy's earlobe.

Humans didn't have nerve endings in their hands and their ears that electrified their entire body, but McCoy triumphantly enjoyed the fervent caress because he knew he was driving Spock crazy with longing.

"And you have the nerve to call *me* a demon," Spock scolded, writhing in McCoy's arms like a man possessed by demons. "You're a sexual vampire!" Spock whispered as McCoy's spellbinding touch mesmerized him with love and desire.

"I'm a male succubus," McCoy laughed, sucking Spock to the brink of orgasm so he could use the Vulcan's oozing semen as sexual lubricant.

"I can't resist you," Spock admitted.

"Of course not," McCoy gloated. "Because you want me as much as I want you."

McCoy's irresistible, flirtatious touch turned Spock inside out when Leonard lovingly prepared him to be penetrated.

When Spock's kisses became insatiably demanding, McCoy made the Vulcan keen in bereft ecstasy when he slowly pulled his skilled fingers out of his lover's yearning body.

Forking his index and middle finger so his nails gently scraped the Vulcan's twin prostate glands, McCoy made Spock scream into his mouth as he kissed his squirming odalisque into frantic submission.

Spock was so ready for him by the time McCoy slicked his own cock with their mingling pre-cum, Spock's puckered rose unfurled like a Denebian trumpet flower. The Vulcan's sex-starved body covetously savored every inch of Leonard's rock hard penis as McCoy gently but inexorable claimed what was rightfully his. 

The searing pleasure-pain lit Spock up like fireworks being shot into the night sky. When McCoy thrust into him with sensual passion, the dazzling splendor Leonard created as he made love to him with fervent devotion made Spock come exultantly. McCoy took his virginity and made it into something wondrously sublime.

Spock had never felt so virile, so desirable, so cherished, or so blissful.

Leonard was devouring him with kisses as he wrapped his legs around McCoy's thrusting body, offering himself shamelessly to the man he adored.

Love this exquisite was nothing to be ashamed of! Spock rejoiced every time McCoy made him cry out in ecstasy. 

The pleasure made them pant, gasp, moan, and writhe in decadent delight. McCoy fucked him with such relentless enthusiasm Spock could not resist the love he could no longer control or deny.

McCoy's love transformed the lonely Vulcan. Spock would never be the same. McCoy fucked him into erotic oblivion. The multiple orgasms shattered Spock into so many resplendent pieces he felt like a stained glass window that had been obliterated by McCoy's tempestuous passion.

The jubilant sounds McCoy made when he came still echoed in Spock's ears as he cradled the panting doctor in his strong arms. Leonard was smiling radiantly, hugging him possessively as those irresistible lips nuzzled him with tender kisses.

Spock's hot cum scalded McCoy's senses when Spock erupted all over his chest when they came simultaneously. The telepathic link fed the flames of their mutual desire and made them crazed for each other.

"You are exquisite," McCoy marveled, kissing the Vulcan with wondrous joy.

"I'm glad you approve," Spock teased.

"Approve?" McCoy scoffed. "I'm addicted!"

"So am I," Spock warned, licking the Human's sweaty neck like a hungry Vulcan vampire.

McCoy laughed. "Stop it! That tickles!" McCoy pleaded breathlessly.

Spock laughed as he sucked hard enough to give McCoy a hickey.

"Not where it will be visible!" McCoy protested.

"Why? I want everyone who sees us to know that you belong to me too."

"Then give me a ring."

Spock was startled and delighted.

Spock's virgin ass was so tight and so greedy he was still holding McCoy's cock prisoner inside of his body when he said, "You would marry me if I asked you?"

"Ask me and find out," McCoy teased.

McCoy's blue eyes were incandescent with love. Spock knew what the answer would be, but he asked anyway--after he tightened erotic muscles that made McCoy groan yearningly.

Tenderly caressing McCoy's amazed face, Spock said, "Marry me, Leonard McCoy."

"When?"

"Tomorrow."

"You're in a hurry," McCoy laughed.

"I want you to be mine," Spock murmured dreamily between kisses.

"I *am* yours, Spock. Now and forever."

"Was that your way of saying yes?" Spock teased.

"What do you think? You know I'm a verbose romantic."

"You certainly are."

The End


End file.
